


here's to the glory still to be

by splendid_sun



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Post-Series, Time Travel
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_sun/pseuds/splendid_sun
Summary: "Ahoj," povie Viktor, úsmev široký a nachystaný pre kamery. Jeho natiahnutá ruka je malá a jemná. "Myslím, že vieš, kto som, ale ešte sme sa nestretli."Jeho akcent je veľmi výrazný, veľmi ruský tak, ako to ešte Yuri nepočul. Prebehne pohľadom z ponúkanej ruky na Viktorovu tvár, je sotva o pár centimetrov vyššie a cez jeho vlasy, dlhé a bledé a rozliate po pleciach. Nemôže byť starší než.. sám Yuri."Nie," povie Yuri. "Nestretli."





	1. here's to the glory still to be

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [here's to the glory still to be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457838) by [foxfireflamequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfireflamequeen/pseuds/foxfireflamequeen). 



> Slovak translation of "here's to the glory still to be" by foxfireflamequeen. Slovenský preklad fanfikcie "here's to the glory still to be" (tu je budúca pýcha) od foxfireflamequeen.  
> Спасибо, Юрий = Ďakujem, Yuri

"No do riti," vyhlási Yuri a preskakuje pohľadom z Katsukiho na Yakova a zase späť. "Mám halucinácie?"

Katsuki neodpovedá. Jeho pery sú pevne zovreté, oči veľké a nešťastné a Yuri nevie, čo je horšie - tá jeho hlúpa tvár alebo to, že Viktor s tým nič nerobí.

"Nie," povie mu Yakov. "Nie je to halucinácia."

"Ahoj," povie Viktor, úsmev široký a nachystaný pre kamery. Jeho natiahnutá ruka je malá a jemná. "Myslím, že vieš, kto som, ale ešte sme sa nestretli."

Jeho akcent je veľmi výrazný, veľmi ruský tak, ako to ešte Yuri nepočul. Prebehne pohľadom z ponúkanej ruky na Viktorovu tvár, je sotva o pár centimetrov vyššie a cez jeho vlasy, dlhé a bledé a rozliate po pleciach. Nemôže byť starší než.. sám Yuri.

"Nie," povie Yuri. "Nestretli."

 

 

Viktor má šestnásť a prichádza čerstvo z pódia s jeho vôbec prvým zlomovým predstavením na Majstrovstvách juniorov pred dvanástimi rokmi. Je veľmi zdvorilý, sedí v bezchybnej pozícií na dlážke obývačky s Makkachinom v jeho a Katsukiho byte, a nechce vedieť nič o svojom dospelom živote.

"Ak mi to povieš teraz," povie s úsmevom, vždy s úsmevom." Kde je potom to prekvapenie?"

"Vážne?" povie Yuri, znechutený. "Sedíš tu v cudzom byte a ani nechceš vedieť, ako si sa sem dostal?"

Viktor vrhne pohľad na Katsukiho, ktorý sa v tichosti pohráva s prsteňom na svojom prste. Viktorove ruky sú holé. Jeho prsteň mu je teraz príliš veľký. Leží na stole pred nimi, nedotknutý, odkedy si ho Viktor zložil.

"Časť si viem domyslieť," vyhlási úsečne a až vtedy si Yuri uvedomí, že celý čas sa rozprávali v ruštine. Viktor, efektívne a vedome, odstrihol Katsukiho z rozhovoru.

Šestnásťročný Viktor je _zlý._

 

 

Yakov vybavuje sériu skutočne dlhých hovorov, vezme si Katsukiho stranou za účelom ešte dlhšej tlmenej konverzácie a potom ich nechá samých s prísľubom, že zajtra zistí viac. Yuri chce odísť s ním, ale má pocit, že Katsuki ho vidí ako istý ľudský štít a skutočne nie je tak krutý, aby ho nechal samého Viktorovi na milosť.

"Takže," začne Katsuki po až bolestne trápnych minútach ticha po Yakovovom odchode. "Objednal som pizzu."

"Pizzu?" opakuje Viktor, akoby ani nevedel, čo to je. Yuri s Katsukim si vymenia udivené pohľady, zrazu si uvedomujúc, že ak Viktor trénoval pod vedením Lilia Baranovskej od siedmich rokov a pred desiatimi rokmi nebola donáška jedla tak celkom častá, možno naozaj nevie, čo je to pizza. Boh vie, že Yuri nemal pizzu už dobrý rok.

"Neboj sa, máš rád pizzu," Katsuki ho rýchlo uistí. Niečo vo Viktorovom výraze sa uzavrie.

"Určite mám," povie.

 

 

Viktor nemá rád pizzu. Zje jeden kúsok a druhý len nahryzne, zatiaľ čo Yuri, v rovnakom veku a pri rovnakom metabolizme, zhltne sedem. Katsuki pôsobí, že ani nevie, či má začať panikáriť alebo nie.

"Môžeme objednať niečo iné, ak ti to nechutí," skúša a Viktor mu venuje úsmev ako vystrihnutý z časopisu.

"Vlastne som plný," povie, čo _nemôže_ byť pravda. Yuri mu to povie.

"Nemôžeme byť všetci vypasení ako ty," Viktor odpovie s jeho najzlomyseľnejším úsmevom. Yuri sa oprie, úprimne udivený.

"Vau," povie. "Ty si _fakt_ blbec."

Viktor sa naňho ešte chvíľu usmieva a potom nakŕmi zvyškom svojho kúsku Makkachina.

 

 

"Nečakal som, že bude tak — iný," zamýšľa sa Katsuki a natriasa vankúše na niečom, čo je, technicky, _Yuriho_ posteľ. Niežeby to Yuri niekedy povedal nahlas, pretože potom by musel priznať, že trávi viac času tu ako v jeho izbe v Lilianinom dome. Uhladí paplón s leopardím vzorom a vyzdvihne vypchatého tigra na stôl. Tento Viktor ich nepozná, nijak zvlášť sa o nich nezaujíma a dávať mu strelivo je zlý nápad.

"Nie je až _tak_ iný," povie. "Vždy to bol bastard. Len teraz to neskrýva."

Katsuki pokrúti hlavou. "To nie je to," povie. "Je iný."

Yuri usúdi, že on to musí vedieť najlepšie. Možno s výnimkou Yakova, ktorý reálne poznal šestnásťročného Viktora. Ale Yakov nikdy Viktora celkom nepochopil. Z toho, čo Yuri videl, nikto v tom nikdy nebol príliš dobrý, dokonca ani Katsuki, ktorý sa tomu najviac priblížil.

Katsuki na neho pozrie. "Je ako ty," povie a Yuri zažmurká. Toto je prvýkrát čo počuje "je ako ty" miesto "si ako on." Je to zvláštne a na rovinu, nie je to pravda.

"Poďme," radšej mykne plecami vo dverách akoby mal Katsukimu vysvetľovať, prečo sa mýli. "Mali by sme ísť nazad. Deti už majú dávno po večierke."

To mu vykúzli úsmev. "Ste v rovnakom veku," Katsuki za ním zavolá a Yuri sa cíti nadmerne spokojný sám so sebou, keď vojde späť do kuchyne kde Viktor češe Makkachina.

"Tvoja izba je hotová," povie mu po rusky, lebo sa zdá, že Viktor to má takto radšej.

Viktor neprestáva hladkať sivú srsť okolo Makkachinovho ňufáka.

"Toto ráno bol ešte len šteniatko," povie potichu. "A teraz je _starý_."

Yuri rozmýšľa, aké to asi je, zobudiť sa náhle na cudzom mieste pri cudzích ľuďoch a umierajúcom psovi, každý sa tvári, ako by ťa poznal a ty pritom nepoznáš nikoho. Usúdi, že je to asi pekne na hovno.

"Má tvoj Yakov vlasy?" spýta sa zo zvedavosti.

"Nie," povie Viktor. Pobozká Makkachina na nos. "Yakov je _veľmi_ starý."

 

 

Yuri príde domov a zavolá Otabekovi.

"Daj mu čas," povie Otabek po tom, ako si vypočuje hodinovú reč o tom, aký je šestnásťročný Viktor blbec. Ani na sekundu ho nenapadlo pýtať sa, či si to Yuri vymýšľa, proste vzal cestovanie časom ako hotovú vec. Je mnoho dôvodov, prečo má Yuri rád Otabeka a tento pridáva na zoznam. "Asi je vyplašený. Je to len decko."

"Je v mojom veku!" povie Yuri a Otabek prevráti oči.

"Ty _si_ decko," podotkne a potom zastaví Yuriho ešte skôr, ako vybuchne od zlosti. "To nie je nič zlé, Yuri, je to len fakt."

"Nie si oveľa starší odo mňa," mračí sa Yuri. Otabek si odfrkne.

"Áno, a nie som zase ani taký starý. Krasokorčuliarske roky nie sú skutočné roky, však vieš."

"Mohli by byť," povie Yuri a okamžite si želá opak. Ani jeden z nich nevie, ako zareagovať, keď utrúsi takúto blbosť. Buď sa mu snažia povedať, že aj po korčuľovaní bude mať normálny život, alebo že je príliš mladý na to, aby poznal niečo lepšie.

Otabek dodá: "Dokonca ani v našich krasokorčuliarskych rokoch, ani jeden z nás ešte nedosiahol svoj vrchol. Vieš si predstaviť tú váhu, ktorú budeme niesť pri štvoritých skokoch v dvadsiatke, dvadsať dvojke? S tými podpornými svalmi?"

A to je dôvod, prečo je Otabek jeho obľúbený.

 

 

Nasledujúci deň, Katsuki vezme Viktora do rinku. Jeho charakteristické vlasy sú zviazané v drdoli pod klobúkom, má obrovské slnečné okuliare zakrývajúce tú časť jeho tváre, ktorá nie je skrytá pod obrovskou hipsterskou šatkou. Má tričko dosť dlhé na to, aby sa dalo nazvať šatami a legíny zhrnuté pri členkoch, aby sa neváľali po zemi.

Yuri si s oneskorením uvedomuje, že to znamená buď a) požičať mu nejaké jeho oblečenie, alebo b) pravdepodobne mu požičať svoje zvyšné korčule.

Yakov kričí na Katsukiho, zatiaľ čo sa Viktor ide prezliecť do zvyšných vecí, ktoré má Yuri vo svojej skrinke v šatni; potom kričí na Viktora, keď vyjde von v Yuriho obitých korčuliach. Yuri nikdy nevidel nikoho odpálkovať Yakova tak, ako to robí Viktor, tak dôkladne sebavedome, že mu Yakov nakoniec aj tak odpustí. Takisto ešte nevidel nikoho navodiť v Yakovovi tak znepokojivý odtieň purpurovej.

Prestane sa o neho aj o svojich kolegov rozčuľujúcich sa nad Viktorom zaujímať, keď precvičuje štvoritý Flip, kvôli ktorému mu len o vlások ušla medaila na Svetovom šampionáte. Má za sebou už piaty neúspešný pokus a je tak frustrovaný, že si chce trhať vlasy.

"Si veľmi dobrý," počuje za sebou a zvažuje, že udrie Viktora do tváre. Je to uznanie, ktoré vždy chcel od Viktora počuť, od Viktora, ktorý ešte ani nevie urobiť svoj charakteristický skok. Toto je tak choré.

"Čo do riti chceš," zavrčí keď je očividné, že Viktor sa nechystá odísť.

"Nemôžeš ísť otravovať Yakova? Alebo tvojho snúbenca?"

Viktor pokrčí plecami. "Ešte to nie je môj snúbenec," povie odmietavo. "Počul som, že si vyhral zlato minulý rok na GPF. Videl som tvoje rutiny."

Yuri zapichne špičku svojej korčule do ľadu a zazrie naňho. "A čo ťa to zaujíma?"

Viktor naňho žmurkne. "Si veľmi dobrý," zopakuje, tento raz sladšie než predtým. Niečo chce. Yuri rozmýšľa a čuduje sa, čo tu robí. Katsuki by dal Viktorovi všetko, čo by chcel.

"Pozri," povie podráždene. "Nemám na teba čas. Musím pracovať na tomto."

"Už vieš urobiť štvoritý Lutz," podotkne Viktor. "Dosť dobre na to, aby si mi ukázal, ako."

 

 

Každý krasokorčuliar na svete pozná kariéru Viktora Nikiforova naspamäť.

V pätnástich, Viktor zvládol súťažne vôbec prvý štvoritý salchov a vyhral Juniorský GPF. V šestnástich zlomil rekord voľnej jazdy Juniorského GPF s absolútne žiadnymi štvoritými skokmi a mnohými split-flipmi, a vyhral Svetový šampionát juniorov. V sedemnástich, sa stal prvým mužským krasokorčuliarom, ktorý sa umiestnil na GPF v rámci svojho seniorského debutu a prvým mužským krasokorčuliarom, ktorý zvládol Biellmannov spin v seniorskej divízií. V dvadsiatich, začal tvoriť choreografiu pre vlastné programy a získal medailu na olympiáde. Keď mal dvadsaťjeden, zvládol súťažne prvý štvoritý Lutz, patentoval si "štvoritý skok-špička-trojitý skok-špička-trojitý Loop" kombináciu a zlomil ďalší svetový rekord. V dvadsiatich dvoch, zvládol súťažne prvý štvoritý Flip, ktorý sa stal jeho poznávacím skokom a historicky prvú kombináciu šiestich skokov. Od dvadsiatich troch do dvadsiatich siedmich vyhral každú jednu súťaž, ktorej sa zúčastnil, zahŕňajúc dve olympiády, nastavujúc latku každým rokom vyššie. Je veľmi pravdepodobné, že v tridsiatke vyhrá jeho tretie olympijské zlato, bez ohľadu na to, ako veľmi sa budú Yuri, Otabek, Katsuki a Leroy snažiť ho zastaviť.

Minulosť zaznamenala pár skvelých krasokorčuliarov a ďalší prídu v budúcnosti. Yuri raz bude lepší ako Viktor. Katsuki môže v priebehu času prekonať Viktora. Ale nikto iný to už neurobí _prvý_.

Bez Viktora, nikto z nich by tu _nebol_.

Toto nemôže byť skutočné, myslí si Yuri a sleduje ako Viktor Nikiforov vrazí rukavice do ľadu, aby si nezlomil nos.

Toto nemôže byť skutočné, myslí si, keď hovorí Viktorovi ako má nastaviť plecia pri otočke, a pozerá sa ako znova a znova padá a pýta si od _Yuriho_ rady.

Toto je skutočné, myslí si, keď Viktor Nikiforov konečne zvládne čistý štvoritý Lutz a nakorčuľuje k Yurimu, vrhne sa naňho a objíme ho, spotený a smradľavý a ťažký a _teplý_.

 

 

"Vraciam sa do Japonska," oznámi Katsuki o niekoľko dní neskôr, keď je Viktor v rinku, precvičujúc si svoje štvorité skoky pod Yakovovými pozornými a určite viac skúsenými očami.

Yuri nedokáže uveriť tomu, čo počuje.

"Nechávaš sa vykopnúť z vlastného bytu?" pýta sa a odoláva potrebe schmatnúť Katsukiho kufor a vyvrátiť ho na podlahu. Kontrola impulzov. Pracuje na tom.

"Nemá ma rád," povie Katsuki smutne a povzdychne si keď Yuri otvára ústa, aby sa s ním hádal.

"Fajn, ale necíti sa tu kvôli mne dobre. Vieš, že to tak je."

Viktor bol síce ku Katsukimu vždy zdvorilý, ale jeho úsmevy režú ako žiletka a v jeho prítomnosti hovorí častejšie po rusky, než je nutné. Niežeby _ne_ mal Katsukiho rád, to si Yuri nemyslí, ale proste ho nechce. Katsuki nie je dosť oslnivý, aby zaujal Viktorovi pozornosť.

"To nie je tebou," povie mu Yuri. "Je to povrchný idiot."

Katsuki sa zasmeje. "To nie, jeho to ku mne _ťahá_ ," povie a Yuri _nechce_ vedieť, ako to Katsuki vie. Viktor zatiaľ neurobil žiadne prehnane nevhodné gestá, aké by urobilo jeho dospelé ja, aspoň nie v Yuriho prítomnosti. "On len neznáša, že si myslím, že ho poznám."

"Ty ho poznáš," podotkne Yuri. " _Berieš_ si ho, i keď ani čert nevie prečo."

"Yurio," povie Katsuki trpezlivo. "Ja ho nepoznám. Je to úplne iná osoba. Nemá tie isté zážitky. Nechce robiť tie isté veci. A určite nie je pripravený sa zasnúbiť, nieto ešte s cudzincom, ktorý proste usúdil, že má rád pizzu. Tento Viktor - bola moja prvá láska, rozumieš?"

"Hnus," povie Yuri.

"Vtedy som ho nepoznal, ale on bol," pokračuje Katsuki, ignorujúc ho. "A tak mám _pocit_ , akoby som ho poznal, hoci nepoznám. Jemu sa to nepáči, hlavne preto, že on ma určite nepozná. Nechápeš to? Má ťa rád, lebo sa ku nemu nesprávaš ako ku 'Viktorovi'."

"Nemá má rád," Yuri odpovie automaticky a potom, "Je to len preto, že sme v rovnakom veku," a potom, "Ale _nie_ je to Viktor."

"Áno," súhlasí Katsuki. "Nie je to náš Viktor. Ale ty si jediný, kto ho tak vidí."

Uprie na Yuriho zamyslený pohľad. "Myslím, že je to preto, lebo si ani nevedel, že existuje, keď mal šestnásť. Ty si ho nepoznal až kým nemal koľko, dvadsať?"

"Dvadsaťštyri," povie Yuri. Pamätá si to tak jasne, Viktor Nikiforov sa k nemu skláňa, aby mu potriasol rukou, ponúkajúc mu ten najlepší seniorský debut v histórií výmenou na to, že Yuri si nezničí telo ešte pred pätnástkou. Vtedy už mal krátke vlasy.

"Dvadsaťštyri," opakuje Katsuki. "Môj vek. Bože, obaja ste takí _mladí_."

Toto nie je rozhovor, aký by si Yuri prial. Dokonca aj Katsuki, jeden z najmilších krasokorčuliarov, ktorých Yuri pozná, naňho hľadí so štipkou závisti v očiach, keď Yuri zvládne urobiť Inu Bauer počas desiatich spinov bez zjavnej námahy, keď sa zahreje rýchlejšie ako všetci ostatní v rinku a odchádza do postele, kým Viktor a Katsuki sa stále potia do korčulí.

"Môžeš zostať s Yakovom, ak nechceš byť tu," Yuri zmení tému, lebo to je jednoduchšie. "Nemôžeš sa vzdať tréningu len preto, lebo Viktor je sviňa."

"Je mimo sezóny a nie je to navždy," Katsuki povie pevne. "Minako zatiaľ prevezme môj tréning a budem trénovať v Ľadovom zámku. Viktor a ja tam aj tak tento mesiac ideme na návštevu; chceli sme sa ťa opýtať, či by si nešiel s nami."

"Môžem ísť teraz!" Yuri sa ponúkne, myslí na katsudon a Yuko a možno dokonca trojičky, ale Katsuki zavrtí hlavou.

"Chcem, aby si zostal tu," povie.

"Tu," opakuje Yuri. "Tu ako v _tvojom byte_? _Šibe_ ti?"

"Viktor tu nemôže zostať sám," vyhlási Katsuki a toto znie dokonca _rozumne_.

"Pozri, je sám, nevie celkom, ako budúcnosť funguje—"obaja sa myknú pri spomienke ako sa Viktor snažil zistiť, ako funguje nové rozhranie Youtube a miesto toho klikol na porno, čo malo za následok mnohé tínedžerské erekcie Viktora a Yuriho, keďže pritom boli obaja "— a zišiel by sa mu priateľ. Má ťa rád."

"A čo ak ho ja nemám rád?" Yuri chce vedieť.

Katsuki si odfrkne. "Fajn. _Nemáš_ ho rád?"

Yuri si vyberie možnosť neodpovedať, pretože Katsuki má pravdu. Tento Viktor sa v žiadnom prípade nepodobá Viktorovi, ktorého poznajú. Tento Viktor ešte nie je žijúca legenda, alebo niekto, kto našiel zmysel života mimo krasokorčuľovania. Tento Viktor má svoj idol, ktorému sa chce priblížiť, presne ako Yuri.

"Zvládaš to prekvapivo dobre," povie namiesto toho a Katsuki mu venuje tak zatrpknutý pohľad, až si Yuri pomyslí, že pred rokom by toho ani nebol schopný. Katsuki bol tiež kedysi iný, predtým, ako mu Viktor vtrhol do života.

"Ver mi, Yurio," povie. "Vôbec, vôbec to nezvládam. Minulú noc som sa mu pokúsil dotknúť pleca a Makkachin sa usadil medzi nás."

Yuurim trhne. Makkachin zbožňuje Katsukiho, niekedy aj viac ako Viktora, ale koniec koncov je to _Viktorov_ pes. "Nemal by si ísť. Nenechaj si od neho rozkazovať."

"Nenechávam si," zdôrazní Katsuki. "Prišiel som sa sem učiť od Viktora a byť s ním. Viktor tu teraz nie je. Vrátim sa, keď začne predsezóna, aby som trénoval pod Yakovom; alebo keď sa vráti Viktor. Ktorékoľvek z toho príde skôr."

Ani jeden z nich nezmieni možnosť, že Viktor sa už možno nevráti.

 

 

Viktor si prehliadne dve prázdne miestnosti v byte a potom vyhlási: "Beriem si gauč."

Yuri s tým nemá žiaden problém, lebo ani on nechce spať vo Viktorovej a Katsukiho izbe.

 

 

Na tréningu ich Yakov prinúti vystupovať jeden pred druhým. Viktor precvičuje iba jeden a pol štvorkombinácie, takže toho nie je tak veľa, ale Yuri musí precvičiť tri a ešte štvoritý Flip, ktorý chce zvládnuť tak veľmi, až to cíti na jazyku. Viktor k nemu prikorčuľuje, keď sa ide napiť vody, potrasie vlasmi uvoľnenými z copu a znova si ich zaviaže.

"Toto je všetko, čo ťa zaujíma?" spýta sa, skoro pohŕdavo. "Skoky, skoky, skoky?"

Yuri naňho zagáni. Takáto otázka a to zrovna od chlapca, ktorý prepíše históriu skokov v krasokorčuľovaní.

"A _teba_ nezaujímajú skoky?" odvrkne. "Spomínam si, ako si odo mňa niekto pýtal rady ohľadom Lutzu."

"Som dobrý v skokoch," povie Viktor, lebo však načo existuje skromnosť. "A skoky sú dobré prekvapenia. To nie je všetko, o čo sa zaujímam."

"Dobre," povie Yuri. "O čo si myslíš, že by som sa mal zaujímať?"

"Starať sa o svoje telo," vyhlási Viktor otvorene. "Ak budeš pokračovať v skokoch tak, ako doteraz, o päť rokov ti vypovedajú bedrá a členky a potom čo?"

Yuri si prekríži ruky. "Chcem byť najlepší," povie. "Potrebujem tie skoky."

"Aj ja chcem byť najlepší," Viktorove oči žiaria niečím ako odhodlanie. "Chcem byť najlepším po veľmi, veľmi dlhý čas. Ale to sa nestane ak budem iba opakovať veci, ktoré by mohol zvládnuť každý, ak by sa _snažil_ dostatočne dlho."

"Nechceš robiť staré veci lepšie; chceš robiť nové veci." Yuri sa zamyslí, myslí na starého Viktora, ktorý neustále rozprával o 'prekvapení publika'. "Máš nejaké nápady?"

Viktor sa naňho zubato zaškerí. "Mám nápady".

 

 

Zvláštne je, že tento Viktor _chápe_ , zatiaľ čo sa zdá, že starší Viktor už zabudol. Chápe, aké je to siahať do neba, do neba, do neba, skúšať nemožné a uspieť. Chápe, aké je to byť jediný, kto _môže_. Yuri mu môže povedať klamstvá ako "Na oddych bude čas, keď už nebudem schopný súťažiť," a namiesto toho, aby ho Viktor nútil dať si prestávku, vážne prikývne a rozptýli Yakova, zatiaľ čo Yuri opäť skúsi štvoritý Flip. Keď si zložia korčule, nie sú to len Yuriho chodidlá, ktoré sú plné modrín a krvácajú, ale aj Viktorove. Stoja pri madle v Lilianinom štúdiu a pretláčajú nohy jeden druhému vyššie, držia ich tam, keď im začínajú horieť stehná.

Ani jeden z nich nie je hlúpy. Vedia, čo spôsobujú svojim telám. Minimálne Yuri vie, koľko trvá dvadsaťosemročnému Viktorovi dostať sa ráno z postele, cvičenia na bedrá a vrecká s horúcou vodou na noc. Aj tento Viktor to videl pri starších korčuliaroch, pri Yakovovi, ktorý počas daždivých dní potrebuje paličku na chodenie.

Otabek sa zamračí, keď to počuje.

"Nepreháňaš to?" pýta sa.

"Áno," povie Yuri. "Ale teraz nerobím tak veľa skokov. Pracujem len na tom Flipe."

Otabek vyzerá byť len zľahka prekvapený. Yuri naň odfrkne.

"Viktor má pravdu," povie, trochu podráždený, že to musel priznať. "Prečo sa namáhať byť najlepší, ak môžem byť najlepší prinajlepšom tak päť rokov? Viktor bol najlepší viac ako dekádu; preto je _legenda_."

"A čo po tej dekáde?" spýta sa Otabek, potichu a vážne ako zvykne, keď ho niečo trápi a snaží sa to utajiť. Yuri by už mu mal niekedy povedať, že ho vrásky v obočí prezrádzajú.

"Mám už len dvanásť, štrnásť rokov, Beka," Yuri pokrúti hlavou. Jeho vlasy, teraz už siahajúce pod plecia, mu padajú do očí. "Premyslím to potom. Dovtedy je toto jediné, na čom záleží."

"Dovtedy všetko ostatné musí počkať," povie Otabek. Nevyzerá byť z toho príliš nadšený, ale, "Chápem to," dodá.

Yuri zo seba vypustí výdych, ktorý nevedomky zadržiaval.

 

 

Giacometti zavolá. Popravde, Yuri je prekvapený, že to trvalo tak dlho.

"Nemyslíš, že si mi mohol dať vedieť?" pýta sa, hneď ako Yuri prinesie svoj mobil do obývačky, kde Viktor pozerá Akty X s Makkachinom zaveseným cez jeho lono. Yuri si stále nie je istý, ako sa obaja mohli napchať do toho gauča. "Mesiac mi neodpovedal na žiadne správy a ani nič nezavesil na Instagram! Myslel som, že je mŕtvy alebo sakra, že Makkachin je!"

"Nepozná ťa," Yuri ho varuje, znudený. Nie je si celkom tak istý, kedy sa stal Viktorovým poručníkom, ale rozhodol sa z toho viniť Katsukiho. "A má zakázané sociálne siete, vzhľadom na, však vieš, _cestovanie časom_."

"Ani nevieš, či to je cestovanie časom," Giacometti povie. "Nechaj si ma s ním pohovoriť."

"To je tvoj ÚNP," Yuri odpovie na Viktorov zvedavý pohľad a hodí mu telefón. "Odpovedaj na správy, somár."

"Ú-N-P?" Viktor hláskuje so zdvihnutým obočím. "To je ďalšia vec z roku 2000?"

"Och, bože," povie Giacometti. "Ty si sa fakt zasekol v deväťdesiatych rokoch. Znamená to úplne najlepší priateľ, Nikiforov."

Viktor zíza na obrazovku, a potom ešte raz a dôkladnejšie, keď zbadá, čo na nej je. " _Chris_?"

"Ahoj, Vitya," Yuri až cíti samoľúbosť v Giacomettiho hlase. Obzrie sa od televízie práve včas, aby zachytil Viktora zatvárajúceho ústa a s prenikavo ružovými končekmi uší. "Som sexi, viem."

"Ja," začne Viktor a potom prestane. "Tvoje _vlasy_ ," dodá, priškrtene.

"Čo?" pýta sa Giacometti. "Nepáčia sa ti?"

"Tvoje kučery boli chutné," povie Viktor a nie, neboli. Yuri videl fotky.

"Keď som mal kučery, nikdy si sa na mňa nepozeral _takto_ ," Giacometti si to očividne užíva. Viktor sa zasmeje, čisto a prekvapene.

Yuriho srdce na chvíľu prestane biť, hnev je tak náhly a oslepujúci, že ani nevie, čo má so sebou robiť.

Katsuki povedal, že Viktor ho má rád, ale vďaka Yurimu sa nikdy takto nesmial. Katsuki povedal, že Viktor ho má rád, lebo Yuri vtedy Viktora nepoznal, ale Giacometti áno a očividne Viktor ho _má_ rád tiež.

"Máš _štrnásť_ ," povie Viktor a, "Sme vážne najlepší priatelia?" a, "Stalo sa to predtým, alebo po tom, ako si sa stal sexi?"

Yuri sa donúti uvoľniť svoje zaťaté päste a postaví sa. Otvorí ústa, aby zaželal dobrú noc, ale po prvý raz za skoro mesiac, Viktor mu nevenuje pozornosť.

Odíde skôr, ako by mohol povedať niečo, čo by oľutoval, zavrie dvere na svojej izbe a oprie sa o ne.

_A sakra_ , pomyslí si, pretože to je vhodné zhrnutie.

 

 

Zvažuje, že zavolá Otabekovi, potom Katsukimu, ale aj on rozozná zlý nápad, keď ho má priamo pod nosom.

Viktorov hlas počuť v chodbe ešte niekoľko hodín, sprevádzaný smiechom a nadšene štekajúcim Makkachinom.

Yuri tlmí svoje zlostné výkriky do vankúša.

 

 

Nasledujúce ráno je Viktor prehnane veselý, tancuje po kuchyni so svojím psom na soundtrack Anastázie. Je to skoro akoby si vrzol, alebo také niečo; Yuri síce nepočul v noci _nič_ nepatričné, ale pri Viktorovi a Giacomettim kto už len sakra môže vedieť. Yuri si nie je istý, koľko mali rokov, keď spolu začali spávať, ale nemohlo to byť dlho po Viktorových osemnástich narodeninách.

"Yuri!" Viktor ho zachytí ako sa snaží prekĺznuť popri gauči a pustí Makkachinove predné labky. "Zatancuj si so mnou! Makkachin má hroznú koordináciu."

"Je to pes," povie Yuri. "Idem do rinku."

Viktor ho neohrozene pozoruje a pomaly ustupuje so žraločím úsmevom. "Yakov povedal, že nás zabije, ak sa tam dnes ukážeme."

Yuri sa uškrnie. "Odkedy počúvaš, čo Yakov hovorí?"

"Odkedy som si uvedomil, že oddychovať je dôležité," Viktor povie veselo a kým sa Yuri stihne spamätať, je pretočený cez gauč so zovretými zápästiami. "No tak, Chris povedal, že je aspoň dvadsať nových Disney filmov!"

Takže mu _neprekáža_ , že Chris sa správa, ako by ho už poznal, hoci sa ešte nemajú priateliť. Yuri cíti, ako sa mračí.

"Nechcem s tebou pozerať Disney filmy," počuje žlč vo svojom hlase, vidí, ako sa Viktorove oči otvárajú v prekvapení. "Nie sme _priatelia_ , Viktor. Ty nemáš priateľov, a ja už mám všetkých priateľov, ktorých potrebujem."

Vykrúti si ruku z Viktorovho zovretia a postrčí ho tak, že spadne na zadok. "Som lepší ako ty," povie a niečo v ňom vie, že nehovorí so správnym človekom, ale nevie sa zastaviť. "Chápeš to, Viktor? _Som lepší ako ty._ Si zničený, si starý a pomalý, už nikdy nebudeš najlepší, takže je to akoby si už bol _mŕtvy._ "

Viktor sa vyškriabe naspäť na nohy. Jeho vlasy sú zamotaný chaos, padajú mu cez tvár ako dlhý závoj a Yuri je úplne nepripravený, keď Viktor napriami plecia, rozkročí sa a udrie ho priamo do tváre.

" _Kurva_ ," vydýchne Yuuri, tacká sa do steny a zviera si pulzujúce líce. Jeho pohľad sa na chvíľku stratí a keď žmurkne nazad, Viktor tam stále stojí, vytriasava si päsť a vyzerá, že zvažuje druhý úder. Makkachin stojí pri ňom, dvadsaťsedem kíl ochrany, ktorá je zadržiavaná iba Viktorovou rukou na hlave. Yuri predtým nikdy nepočul Makkachina vrčať.

"Neviem, čo máš s ním za problém," Viktor precedí cez zovreté zuby, predychávajúc svoj hnev spôsobom, akým mu je bolestne známy. "Ale ja nie som on, a ty mi tu nebudeš rozkazovať."

_Mám problém s tebou_ , Yuri to nepovie, lebo už zabudol, že sa nerozpráva so starších Viktorom, s tým, ktorý má násilnú povahu, ale vždy, vždy sa ovládal. Tento Viktor má šestnásť, je silný ako krasokorčuliar a očividne už predtým niekoho udrel.

Yuri si pošúcha líce, ktoré už bezpochyby naviera do veľkolepej fialovej a pozbiera zvyšky svojej dôstojnosti. "Idem do rinku," povie a odíde.

Viktor ho nezastavuje.

 

"Ehm," počuje Milu ešte skôr, ako ju uvidí. "Udrel si sa o dvere alebo také niečo?"

Yuri odloží chladiace vrecko a pozri sa na ňu. "Viktor ma udrel," povie.

Mila sa oprie o rad skriniek a zíza naňho. "Prepáč," povie. "Ale zdalo sa mi ako by si povedal, že Viktor ťa udrel." Yuri na ňu zazrie ešte viac. " _Viktor_ ťa udrel? _Náš_ Viktor?"

"On nie je náš Viktor," povie Yuri unavene a položí si vrecko späť na líce. "Sakra, ja už neviem. Bol som naštvaný, povedal pár hovadín, trochu ho strčil a zrazu mám päsť v tvári."

Mila si hryzie do pery a Yuri vidí, že sa snaží prísť na to, ako pekne zaobaliť to, čo si myslí. Bol by radšej, keby to povedala na rovinu.

"Pozri, Yuri," začne. "Netvrdím, že ťa mal udrieť. Je dôležité neprehliadať násilie, bla, bla, chápeš, čo myslím. Ale úprimne, jediný dôvod, prečo ťa ešte nikto nikdy predtým neudrel je ten, že každý, koho poznáš, je _starší_ ako ty."

"Nie som decko," Yuri sykne, znechutený. Balansuje na svojich chráničoch a pohne sa ku tribúne, ale Mila mu položí ruku na plecia a zatlačí ho nazad.

"Pre nás si. Sakra, však aj _ja_ ťa chcem niekedy udrieť." Odfrkne si. "Kto by bol povedal, že bude potrebné cestovanie časom aby si stretol sebe rovného, ale teraz keď nad tým premýšľam, kto iný by ti mohol byť viac rovný než _Viktor Nikiforov_."

Je to tak, tak hlúpe, ale Yuri prekypuje pýchou. Mila si myslí, že Viktor Nikiforov mu je _rovný_.

"Asi som ho nemal postrčiť," zamumle po chvíli. Mila ho potľapká po hlave, akoby bol šteňa alebo čo.

"A asi si ani nemal povedať to, čo si povedal," povie. "Čo vlastne urobil, že ťa tak naštval? Myslela som, že spolu vychádzate."

_Naštval som sa, lebo má priateľa a nie som to ja_ , myslí si Yuri a ani jemu samému to nedáva zmysel.

"To je jedno," radšej povie. "Už na tom nezáleží," dodá, čo je do neba volajúca lož.

Mila zahmká. "Síce tu dnes ani nemáš byť, ale keď už si tu, chceš si znova skúsiť špirálu smrti?"

" _Nie_ ," povie Yuri, zdesený, "Sklapni, _baba_."

Mila mu strčí do pleca, priateľsky a familiárne, a Yuri zámerne nemyslí na to, aké bolo od neho kruté vmiesť Viktorovi jeho samotu priamo do tváre.

 

 

"Asi by si dnes večer mal ísť domov," povie Mila, keď si Yuri na konci dňa balí veci. "Pozdravíš mačku, pohovoríš si s Otabekom. Asi si od seba potrebujete chvíľku oddýchnuť."

 

 

Viktor ho zrejme plánoval ignorovať, ale nakoniec ho zaujme prenosná taška, ktorá žuchne na stôl. Pozrie na Makkachina, ktorý už začal vrtieť chvostom a zahryzne si do pery.

"Nemal som ťa udrieť," vyletí z neho, práve keď Yuri povie: "Na, tu máš mačku."

Zažmurkajú na seba. "Doniesol si mi mačku?" konečne Vikor povie, dychtivo a áno, Yuri zrejme trochu podvádza. Starší Viktor zbožňuje jeho mačku a tento Viktor má zrejme tiež rád zvieratá.

"Je to moja mačka," opraví ho Yuri. "Ale Makkachin ju má rád a ak tu mám zostať dlhšie, nechcem ju nechávať u Lilii."

Viktor už odzipsoval tašku a opretý sleduje veľké zelené oči, ktoré naň podozrievavo škúlia.

"Je tak _nádherná_ ," hrkúta Viktor, keď mačka smeruje nosom k jeho nastavenému prstu, aby ho oňuchala.

"Volá sa Misha," povie pyšne, lebo _je_. "Nemá rada zdvíhanie."

Nemá vlastne rada nikoho okrem Yuriho, Viktora a Makkachina a nikto nevie prečo. Lilia ju nenávidí.

Misha tento byt pozná, pretože Yuri ju sem vezme vždy, keď zostáva dlhšie ako na jednu noc. Neobťažuje sa pozerať sa po okolí, len sa vyplazí z prepravky, zamňaučí na Makkachina, skočí na gauč a okamžite sa usadí Viktorovi v lone.

"Och, vau," Viktor povie a starostlivo ju hladká. "Nemôžem uveriť tomu, že si mi sem doniesol mačku len preto, aby si nemusel povedať 'prepáč'."

Yuri sa naňho zamračí. "Nepočul som, že by si sa ty bol ospravedlnil." Ukáže si prstom na tvár. "Pozri na to; potrvá _týždne_ , kým to zmizne."

Viktor sa tvári previnilo. "Bolí to?" spýta sa.

" _Áno_ ," povie Yuri, i keď už ani tak veľmi nie. Mal už horšie modriny z pádov pri skokoch, ale usúdi, že dopraje Viktorovi ešte trochu viny.

Makkachin sa snaží napchať nos Yurimu do rozkroku, čo je zrejme jeho spôsob ako povedať, že mu je odpustené. Chvíľu sedia potichu, Misha pradie nahlas ako motorový čln, Makkachin je ťažký a natiahnutý cez Yuriho nohy.

"Aj ja som silný," povie nakoniec Yuri. "Ale takto udrieť neviem. Biješ sa často?"

Viktor dlho nič nehovorí, tak dlho, až to chce Yuri vzdať, ale nakoniec si vzdychne.

"Bývam v chlapčenskom internáte, nosím trikoty a trblietky a mejkap a mám dlhšie vlasy ako väčšina dievčat." Usmeje sa, ale jeho úsmev je tenký a krehký a rozhodne nie hodný fotky. "Áno, Yuri, bijem sa často."

Yuri si zahryzne do líca a ráta do troch, potláča pudový hnev. "Myslel som, že žiješ s Yakovom," povie, keď sa trochu upokojí.

"Žil som, teraz už nie," odpovie Viktor a Yuri zistí, že to je asi tak všetko, čo sa o tom dozvie.

"Dovolili ti psa na internáte?" pýta sa a myslí na Makkachina na bojovom chodníčku, tak, ako ho ešte nevidel.

Viktorove oči by mohli krájať sklo. "Som Viktor Nikiforov," povie. "Som ruský národný poklad. Mám určité výhody."

"Jasné," povie Yuri, zastrašený len čiastočne. "Aj ja."

Viktor sa mu neposmieva, ale Yuri má pocit, že bol blízko.

 

 

Otabek sa mu tiež nevysmieva, teda technicky. Nadvihne obe obočia a zíza naňho tak dlho, až Yuri znechutene zavesí, a keď mu znova zazvoní telefón, tak to nechá skoro prejsť do odkazovej schránky tesne predtým, ako sa rozhodne ho zdvihnúť.

"Myslíš, že to Viktor urobil, aby bol krajší ako ty," chce vedieť Otabek. Yuri mu znova zavesí.

 

 

Nakoniec, veci sa ustália. Yakov zistí, že Yuri išiel trénovať v deň, keď to mal zakázané a vykáže ho z rinku na celé dva dni, potom zistí, kto mu dal päsťou a presunie Viktora na dva dni do baletného štúdia, takže Yuri je nútený oddychovať. Keď sa obaja dostanú opäť na ľad, tak zomierajú túžbou po ňom, že urobia čokoľvek, aby mohli ostať; a tak Yuri nerobí žiadne hlúposti a Viktor si necháva svoje štipľavé komentáre pre seba. Makkachin a Misha vychádzajú s nimi oboma, a žijú z donášky a občasných kuchárskych pokusov, v ktorých Yuri začína zabúdať na starý Viktorov byt.

Začína sa cítiť pohodlne, _obom_ je pohodlne, čo je zrejme dôvod, prečo ani jeden z nich nie je pripravený na to, keď Viktor prekvapí masturbujúceho Yuriho v kúpeľni.

Yuri sa pozrie na Viktora, ktorý naňho hladí a vyvrcholí cez celú päsť.

 

 

Nehovoria o tom.

 

 

"Okej, vážne, čo to tam do riti robíte?" Yuri zahučí cez celý rink.

Mila si z rúk urobí pohárik a zavolá nazad, "Ukazujem Viktorovi ako používať Snapchat!"

Viktor už prišiel na väčšinu aplikácií vo svojom mobile, ale stále prekvapivo existujú niektoré, čo mu unikli. Yuri si ani nie je istý, či mal Viktor Snapchat v telefóne predtým, ako sa dostal do Miliných špinavých rúk. Prikorčuľuje bližšie a vidí, ako Viktor zdvíha ruku, aby si urobil selfie s Milou a dotkne sa obrazovky. O chvíľku neskôr Yuriho telefón zabzučí tam, kde si nechal odložený.

Je to nechutne roztomilý obrázok. Yuri si ho uloží.

"Skvelé, a teraz uvidíme tisíc a jedna obrázkov Makkachina v reálnom čase," povie a tvári sa to, že ho to nezaujíma. Yuri je síce mačacia osoba, ale Makkachin je celkom fajn.

Viktor sa naňho nepozerá. Celú pozornosť venuje Mile, hlava sklonená zvedavo na jednu stranu a pokukuje na ňu cez riasy. Yuri si až teraz uvedomuje, že _flirtuje_.

"A si si istá, že sa tam neukladajú obrázky?" pýta sa so sladkým úsmevom, s tým - ako si Yuri uvedomuje - čo používa, keď potrebuje, aby si ho niekto obľúbil a aby tak dostal, čo chce. Vďaka nemu vyzerajú jeho líca chudšie a tvár staršie.

Miline líca sa červenajú. Na to, že pred pár dňami nazvala Yuriho deckom, nie je o veľa staršia. A toto je _Viktor Nikiforov_.

Yuri cíti, ako mu krv nalieva do uší a radšej sa stiahne, kým nazve jedného alebo aj oboch z nich kurvou. Miesto toho vleje svoj hnev do korčuľovania, vrhá sa do vzduchu znova a znova až kým mu nevypovedajú kolená.

Nevšimne si, že Viktor ho pozoruje pri každom jednom štvoritom Flipe, o ktorý sa pokúsi.

 

 

Je zababušený v posteli aj s Mishou a počúva piesne, čo mu Lilia poslala ako hudbu do jeho programu, keď sa mu mobil rozžiari fotkou od Viktora. Yuri ju otvorí a je pripravený desať sekúnd sa uškŕňať na nejakú bláznivú fotku Makkachina.

Nie je to fotka Makkachina.

Yuri asi desať sekúnd zíza na telefón, až obrázok stmavne, dych sa mu zasekne v hrudi a hrdlo má až bolestne suché. Myslí na to, ako Viktor, hneď na druhej strane dverí na tom zasranom _gauči_ dvíha svoj mobil do výšky a zakláňa hlavu, kým nezíska perfektný uhol na zachytenie tej najdetailnejšej fotky v histórii, na spodok jeho dlhého, bledého krku.

Yuri sa ešte stále nespamätal, keď mu telefón zavibruje znova. Zavrie oči, zhlboka sa nadýchne a pozrie sa na ňu.

Je to fotka Makkachina ňuchajúceho do kamery.

_Okej_ , myslí si Yuri. Okej, Viktor je _chytrý_. Niežeby to nevedel. Proste skúša, kam môže zájsť, alebo čo. Viktor, ktorý skoro nikdy nepovie to, čo si myslí, by mu nikdy neposlal rovno nahú fotku.

Yuri, ktorý tiež skoro nikdy nepovie to, čo si myslí, si ľahne na posteľ, stiahne si legíny a odfotí svojho napoly tvrdého vtáka. Dvakrát skontroluje, či je v príjemcoch uvedený iba Viktor a rýchlo stisne odoslať ešte predtým, ako si to rozmyslí.

Zvonka počuje žuchnutie, akoby niekto pustil mobil na koberec. Yuri sa sám pre seba uškrnie a počká na ďalšiu fotku. Koniec koncov, obaja neznášajú prehry.

Viktor ho nesklame.

 

 

O tomto tiež nehovoria.

 

 

"Bodový systém sa zmenil," háda sa Yuri nahlas a preťahuje si svaly v Lilinom štúdiu. "Prečo by som sa mal trápiť s nejakými šialenými kombináciami, keď za to ani nedostanem _body_?"

"Aby si ťa ľudia _zapamätali_ ," Viktor odpovie okamžite so zdvihnutým obočím, akoby to bolo očividné. "Aký má zmysel predviesť technicky perfektný program, ak si naň o dva dni nikto nespomenie? Vieš vymenovať všetky moje programy spamäti?"

"Čože?" povie Yuri, zaskočený. "Nie _všetky_ , ale väčšinu áno."

Viktor spraví rozštep a ohne sa dopredu, tvárou až k podlahe. "Vieš vymenovať tie, čo boli niečím _pamätné_. Nechaj ma hádať, 'Fialová víla' tam je, ale 'Labutie jazero' nie."

"Poznám 'Labutie jazero'," zapojí sa Mila zboku, naťahuje nohu do pozície Ina Bauer. "Lilianina choreografia. Bolo to prekrásne."

"Bolo to _nudné_ ," povie Viktor posmešne a opäť sa vzpriami. "Neoriginálne, neinšpirujúce a robené tisíckrát predtým. Lilia zbožňovala ten program, lebo zbožňuje tie šibnuté kompozície a ja som s tým vyhral moje prvé juniorské zlato, ale nikto si ho nebude pamätať."

Mila naširoko vyvráti oči. "Je to súťaž, a ty si _vyhral_ ," povie. "Tak čo už na tom záleží?"

Yuri sleduje, ako Viktorova zdvorilostná maska puká pod váhou jeho pohŕdania. Viktor, ktorý si nechal narásť vlasy aj napriek všetkému, čím musel prejsť v čisto-chlapčenskom internáte; Viktor, ktorý si ich nakoniec všetky odstrihne, keď sa vráti po svojej ročnej prestávke kvôli zraneniu. Viktor, ktorý nakoniec rezignuje a _odstúpi,_ keď si uvedomí, že už nemá ako svoje publikum prekvapiť.

Minulosť zaznamenala pár skvelých krasokorčuliarov a ďalší prídu v budúcnosti. Legendy sú tie, ktoré pretrvajú v pamäti.

"Špirála je populárna," povie Yuri a bleskovo premýšľa ďalej. "Publikum ju zbožňuje."

"To je len kopírka a nemáš za ňu žiadne technické body. Je dobrá akurát tak na ľadové šou, nie na súťaž," povie mu Mila, ale Yuri sa pozerá na Viktora.

"Špirála do trojitého Axela a do mesiaca," povie. "To by som zvládol."

Viktor sa zakvačí pohľadom do očí. "Stavím sa s tebou, že to zvládnem skôr."

"Ste obaja šibnutí," povie im Mila, ale Yuri vie dve veci. Prvá: Viktor to _nezvládne_ skôr, a druhá: Na výhru to nestačí. Im to nestačí.

 

 

Yuri v noci pošle Viktorovi selfie, je polonahý od pása nahor a jeho GPF zlatá medaila spočíva v strede jeho hrudníka.

O desať minút neskôr sa mu mobil rozžiari videom Viktorovej tváre, vlasy má rozprestreté okolo seba a vystrkuje jazyk, aby olízal perlovo biely ejakulát zo svojich prstov. Ten sviniar naňho dokonca žmurkne.

Yuri si to pozrie, a prehrá znova, aj keď _vie_ , že Viktor to vie tiež a potom sa urobí v rekordnom čase, _dvakrát_.

 

 

Tréning sa dnes obzvlášť nevydarí. Najhoršie je, že Viktor padne a nevstáva, a oni strávia desať trýznivých minút čakaním, či sa preberie miesto toho, aby zavolali pohotovosť, pretože ako by súčasnému svetu vysvetlili prítomnosť šestnásťročného Viktora Nikiforova?

Yakov miesto toho zavolá známej, a o polhodinu sa objaví staršia dáma, ktorá po Viktorovom prebratí a zažmúrení do malej baterky prehlási, že nemá otras mozgu. Yakov ho chce vziať domov a zostať pri ňom, ale Viktor si prepletie prsty okolo Yuriho zápästia.

"Som v poriadku," vyhlási. "Yuri môže ísť so mnou."

Pád ním otriasol. Yuri sa len bezmocne prizerá, ako Yiktor drancuje skrinky svojho staršieho ja, nájde priehradku na alkohol a nalieva si pohár vodky. Jeho tvár je bledá a prsty sa trasú. Makkachin mu kňučí pri nohách, no Viktor luskne prstami a pošle ho do kuchyne.

"Je to len pád, ty ufňukanec," povie Yuri, lebo netuší nič o utešovaní osoby, ktorá o to nestojí. "Určite si už zažil aj horšie."

Viktor naleje vodku do ďalšieho pohára a strčí ho Yurimu do rúk. "Pi," povie a presunie sa na gauč. "Rob mi spoločnosť."

Yuri prevráti očami a usrkne si. Je to dobrá vodka, Lilia má takú aj doma. Viktor zrejme načal nejakú špeciálnu fľašu. Sedí na stolčeku a čaká, kým sa Viktor ozve, ale na rovinu, toľko trpezlivosti nemá.

"Tak vážne, čo sa deje?" pýta sa a z Viktora vyletí: "Musím ísť naspäť."

Yuri položí svoj pohár.

"Ja ne- nemôžem tu ostať," povie Viktor, oči má veľké a zúfalé. "Čo tu budem _robiť_? Nechcem robiť špirály, chcem zvládnuť prvý štvoritý Flip na súťaži. Mám plánovať programy, lámať rekordy, ale všetko, čo som si v živote naplánoval, už bolo _urobené_."

"No," povie Yuri. "A teraz vieš, ako sa cítim ja."

"Choď do riti," vyhlási Viktor uštipačne, prebleskne z prosieb do posmechu tak rýchlo, až má Yuri pocit, akoby ho šľahli bičom. "Ty si vyrastal s tým, že tieto veci sú možné. Štvorité skoky si vedel už v dvanástich. Kým som neprišiel na scénu ja, nikto sa ani nepokúsil o štvoritý salchow."

Yuri odfrkne. "Preceňuješ sa. Keby si to neurobil ty, urobil by to niekto iný."

Viktor sa nahne cez medzeru medzi nimi, uvoľnené vlasy mu padajú cez plecia. "Ale ja som to urobil," povie, potichu a zúrivo. Yuri cíti, ako mu tlčie srdce. "Urobil som to všetko. Bezo mňa, by si _neexistoval_."

Čo Viktor nepovedal, ale Yuri to vie, je to, že nemôžu by dvaja. Dve legendy, dvaja svetoví krasokorčuliari nemôžu existovať súčasne. Yuri a tento Viktor nemôžu byť v jednom priestore a byť schopní rovnakých vecí. Nie je to _správne_.

"A okrem toho," Viktor nakloní hlavu na stranu, a jeho úsmev je každou sekundou zlomyseľnejší. "Nechceš späť _svojho_ starého Viktora?"

Je malý zázrak, že mu Yuri nehodí vodku do tváre. Nie je až taký zázrak, že ho Viktor znova neudrie, keď mu Yuri položí obe ruky na hruď, strčí ho nazad do vankúšov, natlačí sa mu do lona, a pobozká ho.

 

 

Viktor bozkáva tak, ako korčuľuje, akoby chcel vyryť svoje meno medzi Yuriho pery. Keď mu Yuri trhnutím roztvorí nohavice, zakloní hlavu a nechá Yuriho zaboriť mu zuby do kože a zanechať značku, čo si bude _pamätať_.

 

 

Ráno to nie je zvláštne. Yuri je len zľahka urazený, že Giacomettiho hovor naladí Viktora do lepšej nálady než reálny sex.

Zjedia raňajky a zamieria do rinku ako zvyčajne, aby sa rozcvičili predtým než vstúpia na ľad. Viktor Yurimu detailne opíše, ako hrozne vyzerá jeho voľná noha pri Flipe a neskôr, v baletnom štúdiu, Yuri pri strečingu stláča Viktorove plecia nižšie. Jeho nezviazané vlasy padajú na drevenú podlahu a rozchádzajú sa mu na zátylku. Yuri práve zvažuje pritlačiť svoje ústa na ten bledý kúsok kože, keď Viktor zachytí jeho pohľad v zrkadle.

"Rozptyľujem ťa?" zamrmle, dosť ticho na to, aby ho Mila na opačnom konci miestnosti v nádhernej arabeske nepočula. Yuri sa prisunie bližšie, aby skryl svoju erekciu za Viktorov zadok.

"Áno, rozptyľuješ," povie, lebo je to pravda. "Môžeme ísť k madlu?"

"Iste," súhlasí Viktor, a Yuriho vták končí zabudnutý ako nepodstatná prekážka. Na toto naozaj nemajú čas.

 

 

Až koncom dňa mu dôjde, že absolútne netuší, čo sakra robí. Zaviaže si tenisky a vzhliadne, Viktor je tam, presne ako očakával, čaká naň so šatkou visiacou z pleca. Šestnásťročný Viktor, s hrubým vrkočom padajúcim mu až ku pásu a detsky okrúhlou tvárou, pričom by mal mať dvadsaťosem, ľahko ustupujúce vlasy a lícne kosti schopné rezať sklo.

Viktor, ktorý by mal byť _zasnúbený_.

"Och, teraz proste už len zdržuješ," Viktor povie netrpezlivo, keď si všimne, že Yuri len sedí a zíza naňho. " _Poďme_ ; Makkachin bude hladný."

Yuri si uvedomuje, zhrozený, že teraz už vie, že to je Viktorov spôsob ako povedať, že _on_ je hladný.

"Zvykol som si na teba," povie hlúpo. Viktor nadvihne obočie a začína sa tváriť trochu znepokojene.

"Čo?" spýta sa a Yuri sa rozhodne.

"Vieš čo, choď napred. Myslím, že dnes asi pôjdem na noc ku Lilii."

Sleduje, ako to Viktor spracováva, vidí, mu potemnejú oči, keď dôjde k zrejme-nie-tak-celkom-nesprávnemu záveru. V jeho hlase rozhodne cítiť hnev, keď sa opýta: "Tak vyvádzaš kvôli sexu, alebo vyvádzaš kvôli sexu s iným mužom?"

"Vyvádzam kvôli sexu _s tebou_ , ty pankhart," Yuri zasyčí, rovnako zúrivo a bez ochoty zmierniť tón.

Viktora to zaskočí a chvíľu mlčí. "Och," povie za okamih.

"Hej," Yuri zamrmle svojím topánkam. Počuje, ako Viktor šúcha nohami o podlahu.

"Okej," povie konečne Viktor nevyspytateľne. "Postarám sa o Mishu, kým sa po ňu nevrátiš."

Yuri mu chcel povedať, že _neodchádza_ , že je to len na jednu noc, ale úprimne, nie je si tým istý. Nechá Viktora, aby odišiel.

 

 

Obidve možnosti sú nanič, ale cíti sa byť povinný oznámiť to jednému z nich viac ako druhému a Yuri nikdy nebol zbabelec. Stisne "volať" na svojom telefóne a ráta v hlave sekundy.

Katsuki zdvihne po štvrtom zazvonení. "Yurio!" povie so žiarivým úsmevom, akoby niečo očakával a Yuri zabudne celú svoju nacvičenú reč.

"Spal som s Viktorom," vychrlí na obrazovku.

Katsukiho úsmev zmizne. Yuri si želá, aby mohol vziať tie slová späť, aby ich nikdy nepovedal, aj keď mu znejú v ušiach. _Spal som s Viktorom_.

"Myslel som, že voláš, lebo sa vrátil," povie Katsuki po trýznivej minúte ticha. Vyzerá, že má zlomené srdce a Yuri sa skoro dusí vinou. "Hlúpe odo mňa, viem. Zavolal by mi sám."

Nič iné nepovie. Yuri čaká tak dlho, ako len vládze, ale nikdy netvrdil, že je trpezlivý.

"Prepáč," povie. Katsukimu sa podarí na sekundu prestať vyzerať zúbožene a miesto toho udivene nadvihne obočie.

"Za čo?" pýta sa. Yuri zdesene hľadí na jeho rozpixelovanú tvár. Nie je si istý, či by znova zvládol vysloviť tie slová nahlas.

"Ja —" aj tak sa pokúsi. " _Viktor_."

"Och," povie Katsuki, obočie má zachmúrené. "Neviem, čo odo mňa chceš počuť." Yuri si zahryzne do líca, aby nepovedal niečo škaredé a nechá ho o tom popremýšľať. Katsuki bezmocne roztiahne ruky.

"Má _šestnásť_ , Yurio."

"Hej," súhlasí Yuri. "Je to tvoja prvá láska."

Katsuki to zvažuje. "Možno," povie nakoniec. "Ale znie to tak, že si vybral teba. Nemyslím, že ja alebo ty môžeme rozhodnúť za neho."

"Takže sa nehneváš?" pýta sa Yuri, zahanbený, že znie ako decko, ktoré prosí o uistenie, ale potrebuje to. Katsuki pokrúti hlavou.

"Možno trochu žiarlim," povie, pery skrútené do úškľabku. "Niežeby ma priťahoval, na to je príliš mladý a predtým som zase ja bol pre neho primladý, ale bol to pekný sen, chápeš? Že som ho mohol mať, keby som ho poznal."

Ťažoba z jeho hrude síce celkom nezmizne, ale uľaví sa mu. Yuri sa oprie o čelo postele a zhlboka dýcha.

"Nie som si istý, či by si ho vtedy chcel," povie. "Mal si pravdu; je iný."

Chce povedať, 'je zlý, je zdrvujúci a príliš talentovaný na to, aby existoval'.

Chce povedať, 'je ako ja'.

Katsuki zahmká na znak súhlasu. "Ale chceš ho."

"Ja neviem," povie mu Yuri, úprimne. "Proste viem, že nemôže zostať."

"Hej," Katsuki si zloží okuliare a pošúcha si tvár; pod očami má tmavé kruhy. Za posledný mesiac a pol dosť pribral. Yuri by to pripisoval tomu, že nie je sezóna, ale Katsuki sa prejedá z nervov.

"Je to vtipné, však," povie Katsuki po chvíli. "Ak zostane, stratím ho ja. Ak odíde, stratíš ho _ty_."

"Toto je tak choré," povie Yuri, lebo to tak cíti. Katsuki sa zasmeje; znie to, akoby sa vzdával.

 

 

Pointa je, že bez ohľadu na to, čo Yuri chce, vie, čo by si vybral, keby mohol.

Pointa je, že vie aj to, čo by si vybral Viktor.

A to je samotný dôvod, prečo ho Yuri vôbec chce.

 

 

 

Viktor nedrží doma všetky svoje medaily a trofeje. Pokiaľ Yuri vie, najnovšie si necháva a tie staršie sú u Yakova. A to je dôvod, prečo Yuri zamieri k nemu domov s Liliným kľúčom bez toho, aby sa zastavil v rinku a čelil možnej trápnosti. Yuri nemá čas na trápnosť, keď je tu omnoho lepšie riešenie.

Napíše Mile, aby sa uistil, že Viktor je stále na tréningu a ako odpoveď dostane video bezchybného štvoritého Lutzu. Viktor ukončí skok tvárou do kamery, brada zdvihnutá v tichej výzve, ako by vedel, pre koho je video určené. Yuri zúfalo cíti, ako sa jeho vlastné pery ťahajú do úsmevu.

Misha je naň naštvaná, keď sa vráti späť do bytu, ale väčšinu času sú s Makkachinom zvyknutí byť sami. Yuri poriadne poškrabká Makkachina za ušami, aby žiarlila, objedná si skorú večeru len sám pre seba a dá si dlhú sprchu, pričom minie všetku teplú vodu.

 

 

 

Viktor mu pošle fotku medaily na nočnom stolíku, kde je nemožné ju prehliadnuť. Nazve ju _znamená to, že už ťa nechytá panika?_

Yuri sa zhlboka nadýchne, podrží svoj mobil tak vysoko, ako len vládze a urobí si selfie. Bez filtrov, bez slov. Stisne odoslať.

 

 

"Juniorské GPF, rok 2001," povie Yuri, keď počuje ako sa dvere otvárajú a hľadí do stropu, aby sa nemusel pozerať na Viktorov pohľad smerujúci na neho. "Zlato."

Skôr cíti ako počuje Viktora prejsť bližšie a dotknúť sa teplej medaily na Yuriho koži. "Juniorské GPF, rok 2014," povie, v hlase mu znie úsmev. "Tiež zlato."

Yuri sa nadýchne a zase vydýchne. Viktorova ruka na medaile stúpa a klesá spolu s ním. Keď konečne otočí hlavu, Viktor sa ani nepozerá na jeho medailu, čo je lichotivé z viacerých dôvodov. Dáva to Yurimu odvahu na to, aby ho rukou chytil za vtáka a povedal: "Si príliš oblečený."

Nasleduje krátka pauza, a potom sa z Viktora vyrazí smiech. "Predpokladám, že chceš, aby som si tú medailu nechal?"

Yuri sa naňho zaškerí. "Aký by to inak malo zmysel?"

 

 

 

Je to škoda, myslí si Yuri, keď ho Viktor pritiahne za medailu, aby sa mu dostal do úst, že si to nebudú môcť zopakovať, keď obaja vyhrajú olympijské zlato.

Nie je to až taká škoda, myslí si, keď rukami brázdi záhyby Viktorových bokov, že aspoň v tomto - v značkách, ktoré zanechá na Viktorovej koži, v spôsobe, akým sa naň Viktor pozerá - sa cíti ako niekto _hodný_ prenasledovania.

Musí byť prvý.

 

 

Viktor sa naňho usmeje, zrelaxovaný a ospalý, natiahnutý cez Yuriho obliečky s leopardím vzorom, akoby tam patril. Jeho potom zmáčané vlasy sa lepia na Yuriho plecia.

"Takže tie medaily boli pripomienka pre teba," spýta sa, "alebo pre mňa?"

Yuri sa nad tým zamyslí, nad tým, ako vyrýva svoje meno do Viktorovej kože krvou, atramentom a zlatom.

Ktovie, či by sa Viktor mohol vrátiť s tetovaním, alebo jazvou.

"Pre oboch," povie a dovolí Viktorovi opäť si ho pritiahnuť.

 

 

Nenechajú, aby ich to rozptyľovalo. Yuri sa prichytí, ako hľadí na dlhú líniu Viktorovho krku a radšej sa vrhne do spinu, než aby ho oprel o tabule. Vidí, ako sa naň Viktor tiež pozerá, jasne modrými očami kopíruje jeho ústa počas prestávky, ale nikdy nekorčuľuje blízko neho, vždy sa ubezpečí, že smeruje k Mile alebo Yakovovi.

Niekedy na to obaja zabudnú, keď sa hádajú o choreografii a o príbehoch, ktoré chcú povedať svojimi telami. Keď sú príliš unavení po oboma neznášanom dni voľna alebo baletnom tréningu, proste si iba pošlú navzájom nahé fotky a urobia sa sami, Yuri vo svojej posteli a Viktor na gauči. Keď majú trocha energie navyše, Yuri nechá dvere otvorené a Viktor si trúfne prísť do jeho izby po niečo dlhšie a menej zúfalé. Tie noci potom strávi pritúlený ku krivkám Yuriho tela a Yuri predstiera, že na ňom nevisí, akoby sa ho bál nechať odísť.

Katsuki teraz volá častejšie, a s pochopením sa usmieva na obrazovku, keď mu Yuri opäť povie, že Viktor sa nechce rozprávať. Miesto toho sa rozpráva s ním, hovorí o programoch, na ktorých pracujú s Minako. Tematicky sa týkajú lásky a straty.

Čoraz menej a menej sa rozprávajú o tom, že sa Viktor vráti.

 

 

Yuri to nepovie Otabekovi.

 

 

" _Na konci dňa_ ," Viktor číta nahlas z časopisu, kde sa na obálke svieti jeho dospelá tvár, " _záleží len na to, že milujem korčuľovanie. Výhra či prehra, stačí mi to, aby som zo seba vydal to najlepšie_." Odfrkne si a odhodí ho na bok. "Vau, to je ale kopa nezmyslov."

"Z ktorého je to roku?" Yuri sa nakloní cez stôl, aby sa pozrel na dátum. "Och, to je z minulého roku. Nezdá sa mi, že si vtedy hovoril nezmysly."

Viktor mu venuje neveriaci pohľad. "To vážne?" spýta sa. "Záleží len na tom, že milujem korčuľovanie? Keby som len 'miloval korčuľovanie'," a Yuri počuje okolo týchto slov úvodzovky, "mohol by som pracovať na zimnom štadióne. Nemusel by som trénovať, nemusel by som si ničiť nohy na tvrdých drevených podlahách a rozhodne by som nemusel vyhadzovať tisíce rubľov na špičkové vybavenie."

Yuri prevráti oči a napcháva sa cereáliami. "Nikto nechce počúvať, ako zbožňuješ _výhry_. To znie príliš neskromne. Veď si bol poučený, ako sa rozprávať s médiami, tak čo sa čuduješ?"

"Len som myslel, že tie nezmysly budú pôsobiť uveriteľnejšie," povie Viktor a naťahuje sa, aby uchmatol Yurimu z misky sušenú jahodu. "Čo hovoríš ty, keď ti dávajú takéto otázky?"

"Netuším, nikto sa ma ešte nespýtal, aký mám pocit z výhry." Yuri si pritiahne misku do lona, lebo Misha si teraz myslí, že je v poriadku, ak sa aj ona pustí do jeho cereálií. Viktor má zjavne zhubný vplyv na okolie v akomkoľvek veku. "Väčšinou sa ma pýtajú, čo si myslím o tebe."

Viktor otvorí ústa a Yuri ho ofŕka mliekom. "Spamätaj sa," povie. "Chceš mi povedať, že teba sa nikto nepýtal na Yagudina?"

Viktor sa zaškerí a vidno mu všetky zuby. "Prestanú, keď mu uchmatnem zlato na ďalšej olympiáde."

Nevezme mu ho a Yuri to vie. Yagudin nasledujúci rok odstúpi, a Viktor sa ešte celkom nezotaví z hrozného zranenia, ktoré utrpí v osemnástke pri pokuse o zlato v roku 2006. Yuri si zahryzne do líca a nepovie mu kde a kedy, nepovie mu, aby si dával pozor na zárez v ľade, kvôli ktorému dopadne na plochu tak tvrdo, že Yakov bude počuť lámanie jeho kostí cez celý rink.

"Kde si to vlastne našiel?" radšej zmení tému. "Myslel som, že nechceš vedieť o svojom budúcom ja."

"Išiel som do ich izby," Viktor povie a snaží sa, aby to znelo nonšalantne. Možno sa mu to do roka či dvoch aj podarí, ale teraz vyzerá akurát tak nevrlo. "Chcel som vidieť všetky medaily, ktoré nevyhrám."

Yuri pustí lyžicu, aj tak je príliš nahnevaný, aby pokračoval. "Máš existenčnú krízu?" chce vedieť. "Takže rezignuješ, je tak?"

" _Nerezignujem_ ," vypľuje Viktor, ani čoby mu samotné slovo zanechávalo zlú chuť na jazyku. "Len — zvažujem možnosti."

"Jasné," povie výsmešne Yuri, zlosťou sa mu až kriví hlas. Misha naňho zaskučí, aby jej venoval pozornosť, ale žiadnu navyše už nemá. "Mne to znie ako rezignácia."

"A čo teda chceš, aby som tu robil?" utrhne sa naňho Viktor a už stráca nervy. Je to sakra dobrý pocit byť tým, čo mu naženie tú zúrivú červeň do tváre. Nebude tam večne, ale Yuri ju vidí.

"Čochvíľa je štart predsezóny," pokračuje po chvíli a natiahne sa, aby vzal Mishu Yurimu z lona a preniesol ju do svojho. Mačka sa upokojí, keď ju hladká pod bradou. "Každý iný rok by som už mal vybratú hudbu do programu a začal pracovať na choreografii. Už som unavený z toho, ako strácam čas. Túto sezónu ťa už zrejme neporazím, nie iba s dvoma štvoritými skokmi, ale už ma nebaví sedieť tu a čakať, kedy sa vrátim. Ak vieš, ako ma _vrátiť_ , počúvam. Ak nie, tak mi buď pomôž alebo ma nechaj na pokoji."

Nejde o to, že Yuri nevedel o tejto možnosti, skôr ide o to, že ju nikdy poriadne nezvážil. Sústredil sa na tréning, dovolil Viktorovi, aby ho dotlačil až na pokraj svojich možností a potom mu to vrátil, a proste si myslel, že celá táto záležitosť sa medzitým vyrieši sama.

"Hej," povie nakoniec, po boji s inštinktívnym návalom panického hnevu pri zistení, že to tak vôbec nemusí byť. "A ty _chceš_ ostať?"

Viktorov pohľad by mohol zraziť mlieko. "Prečo by som mal chcieť ostať?"

"No, čo ja viem," Yuri vrazí nohy pod stôl. Makkachin, driemajúci na podlahe, sa zobudí a zabrechá na neho. "Možno preto, lebo tu máš priateľov?"

Viktora to nedojme. "Myslel som, že nie sme priatelia," vyhlási sarkasticky. Yuri si do úst napchá plnú lyžicu zmáčaných cereálií a prežúva.

"Myslel som Giacomettiho a Milu," snaží sa odviesť tému, keď je zjavné, že Viktor toho pohľadu nenechá. "Iba som myslel, že sa spýtam. Kam sa vlastne chceš vrátiť?"

"Niekde, kde nie si jediný, čo sa na mňa pozrie a _nevidí_ niekoho iného," povie Viktor a vezme si Mishu do rúk. "Niekde, kde — nie si."

Stolička hlasno zarinčí keď Yuri vyskočí na nohy a hrudník ho páli bolesťou. "Chcel si povedať, niekde, kde je pre teba _ľahšie_ byť najlepším," zvládne povedať, tak naštvaný, až sotva myslí.

Viktor naň vzhliadne, oči má veľmi modré, a veľmi smutné.

"Povedz, Yuri," povie potichu. " _Chceš_ , aby som zostal?"

Yuri sa zamýšľa nad tým, ako by ovplyvnilo celú budúcnosť krasokorčuľovania, ak sa Viktor nevráti do svojho času ešte pred začiatkom sezóny. Jeho myseľ sa silne trhne samotnou myšlienkou.

"Nie," povie, unavený z celej konverzácie. Obaja vedia, na čom im najviac záleží. A ani jednému z nich predstieranie neprospeje. "Nechcem."

 

 

Tú noc si Yuri nenechá otvorené dvere, ale Viktor aj tak príde, s Makkachinom za pätami. Strká Yurimu do pleca, až kým sa neodvalí a neurobí mu miesto, a potom vkĺzne vedľa neho. Makkachin sa im vyškriabe na nohy ako ťažká prikrývka, Misha sa im usadí pri hlavách. Je to skoro akoby _vedeli_.

"Pomôžem ti," Yuri vyhlási do tmy oceľovým hlasom miesto sĺz, čo mu stekajú do vankúša. "Ak mi niečo sľúbiš."

Cíti, ako sa mu Viktor usmieva do krku. "Nie som moc dobrý v dodržiavaní sľubov."

"Ver mi," odvetí Yuri sucho, "to viem. Tak sľúb mi niečo."

"Sľubujem, že ak sa vrátim, nezabudnem na teba," Viktor mu mäkko zašepká do kože, ako tajomstvo.

" _Sklapni_ ," povie Yuri a hnevá sa na seba, že ho to teší. Je to pekná myšlienka, ale je úplne zjavné, že ak sa Viktor vráti, nebude si na nič z tohto pamätať. Inak by mu netrvalo až do dvadsaťjednotky naučiť sa ten štvoritý Lutz. "To nie je to, čo som mal na mysli."

Viktorove plecia sa otriasajú tichým smiechom. "Dobre, tak čo máš na mysli?"

_Chcem, aby si zostal_ , myslí si Yuri.

"Chcem, aby si sa nevzdal a vrátil sa," povie.

Viktor stuhne. Makkachin, zrejme psychicky naladený na jeho nálady, zdvihne hlavu a zabreše na znak znepokojenia.

Yuri mu dá minútu, a potom zaborí svoju päsť do hustých vlasov na svojom zátylku. "Viktor," zatiahne za ne. "Sľúb mi to."

"Dobre," Viktor konečne povolí, jeho dych sa ako teplý duch vznáša nad Yuriho hrdlom. "Sľubujem."

 

 

Yuri sa zobudí v strede noci, sám, teda s výnimkou Mishe. V obývačke sa svieti a počuje Makkachina kňučať. Skĺzne sa ku dverám a pritisne ucho na drevo.

"Ššš, Makka," Viktor ho hreší. "Zobudíš Yuriho."

Makkachin sa upokojí. Potom počuť šuchot; Yuri si predstavuje ako sa Viktor usádza na zemi s veľkým, starým psom v jeho lone.

"Som v poriadku, srdiečko," Viktorov hlas sa silno chveje. Je to tak zasraný klamár. "Bude to dobré." Makkachin je v tomto rozhodne kvalifikovanejší než Yuri a tak ich nechá na pokoji. Keď sa Viktor o polhodinu pomaly vracia pod prikrývky, tvári sa, že spí.

 

 

Yuri to povie Otabekovi.

 

 

Po prvýkrát počas ich relatívne krátkeho priateľstva, Otabek nechápe. Kvalita obrazu na jeho prednej kamere je hrozná, ale vidno, že je rozrušený.

"Nechápem, čo si si myslel," povie Otabek a vyzerá, že sa naozaj snaží.

Yuri nevie, čo mu na to povedať.

Pokrčí plecami a povie: "Je to Viktor," akoby to čokoľvek vravelo niekomu inému ako Katsukimu.

Otabek nebol zamilovaný do jeho staršej verzie a určite nie je ani do mladšej.

"Ale však si vravel, že je — zlý," Otabek opakuje Yuriho vlastné slová, dopletený. "Nemal si ho rád."

"Je zlý," povie Yuri. "Je vlastne väčší sviniar ako ja a má väčšie ego ako Leroy. Ale v podstate je to zaslúžené."

Niečo v Otabekovej tvári sa zmení. "Takže je to preto, lebo má talent," povie s raneným podtónom a Yuri nevie, ako zareagovať. Nepovedal predsa, že Otabek _nie je_ talentovaný.

"Áno, aj nie," váha. Kto by bol povedal, že aj napriek všetkej tej vine, rozhovor s Katsukim bol vlastne jednoduchší? Katsuki nepotreboval vysvetlenie; proste to vedel. "Pozri, nie je to len o tom. Viktor, on — chce rovnaké veci ako ja."

"A to je čo?" začne Otabek, bradu má tvrdohlavo zaťatú. "Myslíš si, že ste jediní, ktorí chcú byť najlepší? Že ste jediní, ktorí ste toho _schopní_?"

"Chceme to, čo ty už máš, _Hrdina Kazachstanu_ ," odvrkne Yuri, pretože je to tak, tak hlúpe a Otabek to ani _nevidí_ , keďže už to _zažil_ , už _bol_ prvý a už vyzdvihol celú _krajinu_ tak, že sa na to nedá _zabudnúť_. "Chceme zanechať vo svete nejakú stopu!"

Otabek vyzerá byť úplne prekvapený. Je to prvýkrát, čo uňho Yuri vidí takýto výraz, ale nie v situácii, v akej by si predstavoval. Nikdy sa nechcel hádať o _Viktora_ s Otabekom.

"Prečo si vlastne taký hnusný okolo toho všetkého?" tlačí na neho, keď je zjavné, že Otabek nemieni odpovedať. "Veď sa ťa to ani netýka."

Otabek sa viditeľne naježí, obočie má na čele pevne stiahnuté. "Tak prečo mi to potom hovoríš?"

"Pretože si môj priateľ!" štekne Yuri. " _Chcel_ som si to povedať, ty hlupák!"

"Och," Otabek povie a vzpriami sa. "Aha."

"Hej," zamrmle Yuri, frustrovaný, až tomu nechce uveriť. Prejde minúta ticha. Otabek otvorí ústa a potom ich znova zavrie.

"Aspoň že sa naňho dobre pozerá," snaží sa o kompromis. Je to asi to najlepšie, čo dokáže.

Yuri sa prekvapene zasmeje, lebo - áno, Viktor je - _krásny_ , je to ten typ prchavej krásy, akú máš len v šestnástich. Viktor zostane krásny, ako bude starnúť, ale trochu inak a Yuri zrejme tiež, ale...

Nepovie Otabekovi, že oni - Viktor, a Yuri - už nie sú veľmi krásni vo svojom vnútri. A preto potrebujú pri sebe ľudí ako sú Katsuki a Otabek. Nemyslí si , že by to pochopil.

 

 

Avšak na ľade je Viktor krásny vo všetkých ohľadoch. Yuri sa na neho niekedy pozerá a cíti pálenie vo svojej hrudi, želá si, aby to bola žiarlivosť, ale naozaj, naozaj nie je.

 

 

Pomáhať Viktorovi je ťažšie, ako to znie, pretože má viac nápadov, než koľko môže realizovať a každý z nich začína od mierne šialeného až po nemožný. Jeho kreativita je zrejme jediná vec, v ktorej sa mu Yuri nevyrovná. Sleduje, ako Viktor prichádza s ďalšou neuveriteľnou krokovou sekvenciou priamo z hlavy a cíti sa neschopný, čo ho zase na oplátku naštve.

"Och," povie Viktor, zastaví sa uprostred svojej choreografie a zíza na Yuriho, ktorý práve ukončil kombináciu spinov.

"Povedz to," povie Yuri, príliš nahnevaný, aby to riešil a Viktor naňho oslnivo žmurkne.

"To je tak užitočné," máva veselo Yuriho smerom. Yuri sa mu práve chystá odhryznúť hlavu, keď dodá: "Pretvárať svoje pocity do energie. Kiež by som to vedel."

" _Pocity_ ," opakuje Yuri, opovržlivo. Viktor pretočí očami.

" _Hnev_ , ak to tak teda chceš nazvať," povie. "Viem, že ti Lilia stále vraví, aby si sa upokojil, ale netuším prečo. Prečo nevyužiť vášeň, keď ju očividne máš?"

"Hm," povie Yuri, lebo to rozhodne neznie ako rady od staršieho Viktora. Ale tento Viktor naňho hľadí s rukami na bedrách a niečo zvažuje.

"Ak môžeš, ukáž mi, ako to robíš," navrhne. "Môžeš skúsiť tú krokovú sekvenciu - videl som, že na ňu pokukuješ."

Yuri si nie je istý, či to, čo po ňom požaduje, sa vôbec dá _naučiť_ , ale Viktor má v sebe dosť hnevu a tá kroková sekvencia je dosť krásna na to, aby to vyskúšal.

 

 

Nie je si istý, či Viktor dodrží svoj sľub, lebo mu ho nepripomína.

Ako sa ukáže, nezáleží na tom.

 

 

Yakov a Lilia vezmú Viktora do ošúchanej kancelárie v rohu rinku, ktorú nikto nepoužíva a nevychádzajú von celé hodiny. Keď sa konečne objavia, Yakov vyzerá _staro_ a každý krok ho stojí námahu. Viktorova tvár je nečitateľná, ale hodí sa Yakovovi okolo krku a vydrží tak dlhý čas, tvár má zaborenú do látky. Yakov ho hladí po vlasoch a je to známy pohyb, akoby to už robil mnoho ráz predtým.

Lilia, ako typická balerína, stojí rovno a zvláštne stranou a urobí pár neúspešných pokusov dotknúť sa Viktorovho pleca. Tiež ho napoly vychovala; možno menej ako Yakov, ale žil v jej dome a robil si domáce úlohy u nej v kuchyni na stole, keď bol ešte dieťa. Je to však stále Lilia a tak mu na konci iba podá ruku.

Yuri Mile nič nepovedal, ale aj tak ho podporne objíme okolo pliec, keď ku nim Viktor prichádza. Pozerá sa na Yuriho, keď vyhlási:

"Idem späť."

 

 

Myslel si, že je na to pripravený.

Mýlil sa.

 

 

Viktor zavolá Katsukimu.

"Prosím, nerob si starosti s návratom," povie po anglicky so silným akcentom, sladko ako med a zdvorilo. Jeho úsmev je bezchybný, ospravedlňujúci a práve tak krutý. "Som si istý, že tvoj Viktor ti zavolá, keď sa vráti."

Čo bude zrejme _skoro_ , pretože Viktor už splnil, čo tu mal urobiť. Nikto nevie presne, čo to je, ale všetky Yakovove a Liliine astrologické kontakty sa zhodnú, že postavenia hviezd alebo nejaké podobné hlúposti sú pripravené. Yuri nepočúval všetky detaily.

Katsuki nevyzerá byť dotknutý, hoci Viktor sa priam snaží, aby pôsobil nemilo. "Som si istý, že Viktor skôr poletí do Japonska ako mi zavolá," povie s úsmevom od ucha k uchu. "Yurio, prosím ťa, potom mi zavolaj."

Yuri zaškúli na obrazovku cez Viktorovo plece, rukami sa snaží premôcť Mishu. Radšej by toto všetko ani nepočúval, ale Viktor aj Katsuki trvali na tom, že hovor bude prebiehať cez reproduktor. "Dám ti vedieť," povie, pretože áno - je veľmi pravdepodobné, že starší Viktor, znudený spoločenskými konvenciami, nebude tak prezieravý.

Viktorov pohľad skáče medzi nimi a potom sa sústredí na obrazovku, kde sa Katsuki márne snaží zakryť zívanie. V Japonsku je hlboká noc.

"Takže, tvoj Viktor," povie a jeho angličtina znie cudzo, "Je... romantický?"

Yuri prestane zápasiť s Mishou na stolíku a premáha sa, aby nevrazil päsťou do tej krásnej, krásnej tváričky. Zasraný Viktor, ktorého potreba šokovať prevyšuje všetko ostatné.

"Myslel som, že o ňom nechceš vedieť," Katsuki povie a v hlase mu znie prekvapenie.

Viktor pokrčí plecami. "Nie všetko, ale berieš si ho," povie. "Som zvedavý."

Katsuki si napraví okuliare. Je ťažké zazrieť za nimi jeho oči, ale Yurimu sa zdá, že zvažuje situáciu.

"Viktor je — je to Viktor," rozhodí bezmocne rukami, čo je asi tak všetko, na čo zatiaľ prišiel aj Yuri. "Ide si za tým, čo chce."

"Za tým, čo chce," starostlivo opakuje Viktor. Yuri si až neskoro uvedomuje, že sa zabudol tváriť nezaujato, a že Viktor ho kútikom oka prichytí, ako na nich zíza. Poriadne sa začervená.

"To si ty, predpokladám."

Katsuki sa usmeje na obrazovku, zvláštne nežne na niekoho, kto nie je jeho Viktor. "Ja neviem," povie a ach, to je ale _idiot_. Yuri mu to povie. Katsuki sa zasmeje, čo je dvakrát tak otravné, keďže Yuri nechápe, čo je na tom smiešne. "Ale som šťastný idiot, Yurio."

 

 

Yuri myslí na to, aké je to nefér, že iba jeden z nich môže byť šťastný.

 

 

Sex v tú noc sa podobá zúfalstvu, zuby sa bolestivo zrážajú, Viktorove nechty zanechávajú na Yuriho chrbte dlhé, červené škrabance. Zatláča Viktora do obliečok, akoby ho tam mohol držať večne a uhryzne ho na kľúčnu kosť a Viktor hovorí, "Z toho ani nebude jazva, za deň to vybledne, no _tak_ , Yuri," a Yuri ho bozkáva tak silno, až cítiť krv a vraví, "Buď ticho, buď ticho, _buď ticho_."

 

 

Nakoniec si Viktor sadne na posteľ, vlasy sa mu rozlievajú po pleciach a chrbte ako škaredý záves, zakrývajúci fialové modriny a uhryznutia zdobiace jeho hruď. Yuri mu chce povedať, nech si ich zviaže, chce mu zarezať do kože aby sa uistil, že značky, čo zanechal, nie sú iba povrchové.

"Som rád, že máš priateľov," povie Viktor a Yuriho myseľ prebleskne späť na chvíľu, kedy povedal Viktorovi, _ty nemáš priateľov_. "Viem, že nemáme čas na — takéto niečo," mávne rukou pomedzi ich nahé telá. "Nie teraz. Ale myslím, že je pekné mať priateľov."

"Jasné," uškrnie sa Yuri a tajne sa túli k Viktorovmu stehnu. Asi nebol až taký nenápadný, lebo Viktor si ho pritiahne, aby ho mohol pohladiť na hlave.

"Budeš mi chýbať," povie, tak jemne, až si Yuri myslí, že Viktor ani nechcel, aby to počul. Nechá oči zavreté a predstiera.

V tom sú obaja dobrí.

 

 

Nakoniec, sa to stane.

Yuri sa zobudí sám, Misha mu skučí do tváre. Oblečenie, ktoré mal Viktor včera v noci na sebe, _Yuriho_ oblečenie, je stále na zemi jeho spálne. Byt je prázdny, dvere do Viktorovej a Katsukiho izby sú otvorené dokorán a Makkachin trpezlivo čaká pred svojou miskou na jedlo. Viktor aspoň obe zvieratá pred odchodom nakŕmil.

Na mobile mu svieti správa. Yuri nepremýšľa a otvorí ju.

_Спасибо, Юрий_ , je všetko, čo je tam napísané a vie, že nie je od jeho Viktora. 

 

 

Napíše Katsukimu, _Idiot už ide za tebou_.

Potom dá Mishu do prepravky, pozbiera Makkachinovu misku a jeho obľúbenú hračku a navlečie na neho vôdzku. Viktor síce nejako obalamutil svoju APEC kartu a vďaka tomu môže kedykoľvek letieť do Japonska bez víz, ale Makkachin nie, a Viktor miluje svojho psa natoľko, žeby nikdy neodišiel skôr, než zariadi, kde ho nechá. Ani kvôli Katsukimu nie.

Dopraví Makkachina k Yakovovi, Mishu vezme späť ku Lilii, a potom si zbalí ruksak. Nepýta sa, proste iba pošle Otabekovi fotku jeho leteniek.

Otabek odpíše, _Vyzeraj ma na letisku_.

Yakov bude zúriť; predsezóna začína už o pár dní. Lilia ho asi nazve slabochom. Katsuki a Mila budú naň hľadieť tými svojimi veľkými, smutnými očami, no a Viktor — nuž, kto už by to len sakra mohol vedieť. Yuri nechce počúvať, ako ho poučujú, alebo ľutujú, pretože vie, čo by si vybral, keby mohol, a to sa nezmenilo. Niekedy sa musíš vzdať toho, čo chceš, aby si získal niečo, čo chceš viac.

Škoda len, že jediný človek, ktorý pochopil _hodnotu_ toho, čo chce, je navždy preč.

 


	2. where the time goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri nezískal medailu na olympiáde v Pjončangu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slovak translation of " where the time goes" by foxfireflamequeen. Epilogue to "here's to the glory still to be" by foxfireflamequeen. Slovenský preklad fanfikcie " where the time goes (ako ide čas) od foxfireflamequeen. Epilóg ku fanfikcii "here's to the glory still to be" by foxfireflamequeen.

Viktorova téma sezóny je labutia pieseň a s tou najšialenejšou, inšpiratívnou choreografiou za posledné roky rozdrvil Yuriho aj Katsukiho rekordy na Grand Prix a získal zlato v Pjončangu. Prepíše históriu - opäť - a oficiálne získa Grafströmov rekord za výhru zlata v troch posledných olympiádach a štyroch olympijských medailí vo všeobecnosti. Vzhľadom na jeho vek a ročnú prestávku od súťaženia, aj napriek vrcholnej kondícii a plnému zdraviu, je to vlastne prekvapenie.

Katsuki, ktorý skončil ako druhý za Viktorom na Skate Canada a GPF, na poslednú chvíľu spanikári a striebro mu uchmatne Otabek, ktorý tiež prepísal históriu ziskom vôbec prvej olympijskej medaily pre Kazachstan.

Yuri, ktorého začalo telo z nejakého zasraného dôvodu zrádzať až v _roku, kedy sa konala olympiáda_ , sa sotva vyškriabe na piate miesto. Je to ponižujúce, obzvlášť preto, že keď sa Leroy umiestni na štvrtom, tak sa rozplače v medzinárodnej televízii.

Dobrá vec na atlétoch je aspoň to, že sa mu nikto nesnaží nahovoriť, že piate miesto z tridsiatich je slušné, alebo to, že tie skoky zbabral len kvôli rastovému skoku. Len ho zo spolupatričnosti potľapkajú po chrbte na párty v olympijskej dedinke, a pridružia sa k nemu pri vrhaní závistlivých pohľadov na osemnásť medailistov, ktorí, ak majú v sebe aspoň kúsok slušnosti, do hodiny odídu a nechajú ich frflať a ľutovať sa.

Urobia tak. Katsuki je príliš milý, aby si to všimol - zrejme, ale Viktor to už zažil a keď sa začne rozlievať šampanské, je prvý, kto položí svojmu snúbencovi ruku na rameno a zaželá dobrú noc. Hodí veľavýznamný pohľad na Milu a tá, našťastie, zaváha len na moment, keď sa usmeje na Crispinovie dievča a nasleduje ho.

Čoskoro, zostáva už iba Otabek ako jediný medailista a preskakuje pohľadom medzi dverami a Yurim, zmätený a vyvedený z miery. Je najnovší z nových, prvý a _jediný_ z jeho krajiny, príliš omámený víťazstvom, aby dbal na spoločenské spôsoby. Yuri si zahryzne do líca a donúti sa podísť k nemu, buchne doň plecom, hoci v skutočnosti chce iba utiecť a schovať sa.

"Mal by si ísť," povie potichu. "Každý sa tu cíti na hovno. Ešte pár drinkov a čochvíľa prestanú byť milí."

Otabek odfrkne, ale odloží svoj napoly vypitý pohár so šampanským. "Krasokorčuliari nikdy nie sú milí," povie. "Ideš aj ty?"

Jediní ľudia v miestnosti, ktorých by Yuri mohol nazvať priateľmi, vrátane ruského tancujúceho dua, ktoré získalo bronz a krasokorčuliarsky pár, ktorý vyhral zlato, už odišli. Niežeby obzvlášť túžil po tom, aby ostal, ale teraz sa sotva vie pozrieť Otabekovi do očí a Otabek si nezaslúži tú žlč, čo pomaly buble a rozlieva sa v Yuriho vnútri.

"Nie," povie. "Počul som, že Chulanont sem prepašoval škrečky."

Otabek mu venuje zľahka neveriacky pohľad, pretože so škrečkami či bez, Yuri nie je veľkým fanúšikom Phichita Chulanonta. Ale zrejme si domyslel, že dnes večer sa Yuri lepšie cíti tu, ako s ním a prikývne.

"Uvidíme sa zajtra," povie, ale hlas mu na konci vyskočí ako pri otázke.

Yuri si nie je istý, či to zajtra bude lepšie, ale od viacerých zdrojov počul, že prvá noc je najhoršia a práve teraz je dosť zúfalý na to, aby im veril, a tak odpovie: "Jasné."

 

 

Keď Otabek odíde, ukáže sa, že neexistuje nič čo by si Yuri prial menej, ako sedieť v miestnosti plnej opitých korčuliarov, ktorí si zo seba uťahujú a jedovito sa vyjadrujú k nadŕžaniu ruskému tímu a jeho medailistom. Niekto povie pikantný vtip o Katsukiho a Viktorovom vzťahu a príliš málo ľudí je ochotných ich brániť; a tak Yuri zhrabne fľašu šampanského a dá sa s ňou na útek skôr, ako niekto povie niečo horšie o Otabekovi, alebo o Mile.

 

 

Viktor ho nájde o nejaký čas neskôr, strčeného v rohu hotela, na polceste k opitosti. Ignoruje Yuriho zazeranie a prisadne si na podlahu oproti nemu a vezme mu z trištvrtiny prázdnu fľašu.

"Ak mi chceš povedať, že ty si sa na svoju prvú olympiádu ani nekvalifikoval, nechaj si to pre seba," povie mu Yuri a snaží sa dosiahnuť späť na fľašu. Viktor ju zdvihne a priloží si ju k perám, dá si dlhý dúšok.

"Technicky, som sa kvalifikoval," povie. "Ale Federácia ma nevybrala."

"Nechcem o tom počúvať," odsekne Yuri. Viktor sa naň usmeje, so zavretými perami a úplne neznesiteľne a Yuri začína uvažovať, či by musel platiť pokutu, ak by udrel svojho vlastného spoluhráča. Pravdepodobne áno, pretože na Viktorovi modriny rozkvitajú jedna radosť.

Radšej na to ďalej nemyslí a uchmatne si fľašu naspäť. Viktor ho nechá, oči mapujú jeho tvár s nepríjemnou intenzitou. Yuri _neznáša_ , keď sa naň takto pozerá. Viktor je najlepší pozorovateľ v tých najnepríhodnejších časoch.

"Máš len sedemnásť. Ešte máš čas, Yura," povie starostlivo. _Yura_ , tak ho volá, odkedy sa vrátil; nie Yuri, ako väčšina ľudí, alebo Yurio, ako každý v zasranom Hasetsu; ale Yura tak, ako ho volá jeho starý otec, keď Yuri zloží tašky a rozbehne sa mu do náručia ako keď mal dvanásť. _Yura_ , presne na hranici familiárnosti a, ako sa domnieval, niečo, o čo sa mladší Viktor nikdy nepokúsil.

"Čas," povie Yuri posmešne a opäť dvíha fľašu ku perám. Je na toto príliš opitý. Nie je na to príliš opitý.

"Na ďalšej olympiáde, budem mať dvadsaťjeden. Potom, dvadsaťpäť. Potom, dvadsaťdeväť. Nemám ani _šancu_ zlomiť tvoj rekord troch zlatých, nieto ešte získať štyri medaily."

"Potom, budeš mať tridsaťtri," Viktor povie, akoby to nič neznamenalo a dodá: "Chystám sa súťažiť v roku 2022."

Yurimu zabehne.

" _Šibe_ ti?" pýta sa potom, čo vykašle bublinky z pľúc, pretože kurva, toto je oficiálne najhoršia správa, akú dnes počul, čo zahŕňa aj tie predošlé týkajúce sa toho sviniara _Leroya_. "Zlomíš si väzy! Katsudon bude plakať! V žiadnom prípade nezískaš medailu!"

Viktor sa na neho pozrie. "Možno," vyhlási. "Ale ty ju získaš a môj Yuuri tiež. A ty tak zistíš, že je to možné."

Yuri si vloží hlavu do dlaní, pretože toto sa vážne _nedá_ počúvať. Tomuto Viktorovi vôbec, ale _vôbec_ nerozumie.

"Možné čo, súťažiť v posratých tridsiatich _štyroch_?" precedí cez zaťaté zuby, hlava sa mu točí, možno z alkoholu, a možno z kreténa _Viktora_. "Čo to dokazuje?"

"Že môžeš stále súťažiť v tridsiatich troch," odvetí Viktor. "Že ma _môžeš poraziť_."

Yuri mu chce povedať, že sa to _už_ stalo, pred dvoma rokmi, keď zlomil jeho rekord z krátkeho programu, posledný rok na GFP kde Viktor ani nezískal medailu, a tento rok na Trofeji NHK. Avšak, popri tejto prehre všetky jeho doterajšie víťazstvá blednú. Pretože toto je vrchol ich kariéry. _Olympiáda_.

Viktor sa oprie o stenu, a priloží si prst k perám tým neznesiteľným spôsobom, aký si musel osvojiť niekde medzi jeho šestnástym až dvadsiatym štvrtým rokom. Yuri sa radšej posilní ďalším dúškom, pretože Viktor _premýšľa_ , a to zriedkakedy dopadne pre všetkých zúčastnených dobre.

"Nikdy si sa ma nespýtal, či sa pamätám," povie nakoniec. Yuriho alkoholom popletenej hlave chvíľku trvá, kým si uvedomí plný význam jeho slov.

Nerozprávali sa o tom. Tých pár ostatných, čo pri tom boli, sa k tomu niekedy vracajú - k tomu, čo ruský tím zhodne nazval Udalosť - a Yuri si predstavoval, že Viktor to musel preberať s Katsukim; ale on si vylial vlastný hnev a slzy u Otabeka v Almaty, do Petrohradu prišiel dva týždne pred predsezónou a zúrivo predstieral, že je v poriadku, až kým naozaj nebol. Jediné, čo si z toho celého priznal a odniesol, bola tá krásna, dychberúca kroková sekvencia, ktorú mu mladší Viktor zanechal ako darček na rozlúčku; tá, na základe ktorej mu ním-dotlačený Viktor vypracoval rutinu, ktorá mu len túto sezónu vyniesla tri zlaté medaily.

Viktor o tom tiež doteraz nehovoril. Nikto nemal dosť vedomostí na to, aby mu to všetko porozprával a Yuri — nuž, Yuri mal za to, že si to nepamätá.

"Myslel som, že sa nepamätáš," povie, len zľahka si uvedomujúc, že sa mu pletie jazyk. " _Pamätáš_ si?"

Viktor vytiahne fľašu z Yuriho ochabnutých prstov a napije sa. Utrie si ústa chrbtom ruky. "Nie všetko. Dojmy, väčšinou. Nápady." Na chvíľku sa odmlčí, potom dodá: "Teba."

"Mňa," opakuje Yuri, hlúpo. Viktorove oči sú nerozlúštiteľné.

"Za tie roky som dal mnoho sľubov, Yura." A opäť, _Yura_. Stála pripomienka, a Yuri si nie je istý, pre ktorého z nich vlastne slúži. "Jeden som dodržal. Nezabudol som na teba."

Yuri nevie, čo povedať, až nakoniec, zúrivosť si konečne prerazí cestu cez opar alkoholu a šoku. Padne na kolená, zhrabne predok Viktorovej ruskej tímovej bundy a tvrdo ním zatrasie, príliš rozbesnený, aby si pamätal, že Viktor je starší a silnejší a má krutý pravý hák.

"Prečo mi to hovoríš _teraz_?" pýta sa, líca mu horia hnevom a sakra, oči pália od sĺz. Sotí Viktora do steny a Viktor sa nechá, pozerá na neho tak pokojne, až Yuri vidí načerveno.

Viktor mu chytí päsť. "Nenechám sa udrieť," povie a Yuri doň znova vrazí celou svojou silou. Náraz Viktorovho chrbta do steny sa hlasno ozýva v tichu prázdnej haly.

„Prečo mi to hovoríš až teraz,“ zasyčí Yuri znova. Takto zblízka je už nemožné prehliadnuť, že už zďaleka nemá o 30 centimetrov menej ako ako Viktor. Viktor je stále vyšší, ale Yuri sa mu už môže pozrieť priamo do očí bez toho, aby musel dvíhať bradu.

„Pretože by si mal vedieť, že nie si jediný, kto strávil celý svoj život mojím prenasledovaním,“ vyhlási Viktor vecne. Yuri ani nevie, či je nahnevaný a to je pravdepodobne najväčší rozdiel medzi oboma Viktormi. V určitom bode svojho života, tínedžer Viktor zhrabol tú zmes _hnevu, vášne a strachu_ , ktorú ho Yuri učil ovládať a miesto toho ju stlačil do seba, uložil na neznámom mieste a zmenil sa na niekoho iného.

„Čože?“ spýta sa Yuri inteligentne a Viktor sa mu zasmeje do tváre. Odtiahne Yuriho ruku preč od svojho saka a uhladí si ho. Na tvári má úsmev, nie je zlý, ani šťastný; proste tam je. Akoby si ani neuvedomoval, že sa usmieva.

Je tak _iný_. Ešte viac, odkedy poznal Katsukiho.

„Nepamätám si — všetko,“ dumá Viktor nad rozliatou fľašou šampanského, ktorú pustil na koberec. Nezostalo tam toho veľa, ale zanechá to fľak. „Ako som povedal, hlavne dojmy. Starý pudel. Mobil, ktorý robil super fotky. Večne nahnevaný chlapec.“ Jeho úsmev sa rozšíri. „Štvorité skoky. Tak veľa skokov, čo som nemohol urobiť.“

Yuri už otvára ústa, ale Viktor ešte neskončil. „Nechápeš to, Yura?“ snaží sa vysvetliť. „Som tu, lebo si mi ukázal, že tieto veci sú _možné_. Preto som sa tak hnal za štvoritým Lutzom a neskôr za Flipom.“

Dlhú chvíľu mlčí a potom dodá, veľmi jemne. „Preto som sa nevzdal, keď som — padol.“

Viktorov pád. Yuri o ňom vie, ostatne ako všetci. Zranenie, ktoré malo byť kariéru-ukončujúce, ale nebolo.

Yuri zavrie oči, a túžba bojovať mu už vyprcháva z tela. Viktor musí cítiť, že sa jeho päsť uvoľňuje, pretože ju púšťa a keď sa Yuri zapotáca v priestore, chytí ho za zátylok a nechá, aby sa oň oprel. Hoci je opitý, Yuri musí uznať, že toto je pekné. Vikto vie dobre objímať. Yuri sa ním nenechal dotknúť, odkedy — sa vrátil.

Chvíľu tak zostanú, Yuriho dych naráža na Viktorovu kľúčnu kosť, jeho ruky sú strčené medzi nimi.

„Preto si mi ponúkol tú dohodu?“ spýta sa nakoniec. „Žiadne štvorité skoky, a že mi urobíš choreografiu rutiny na môj seniorský debut?“

Viktor zhmká na znak súhlasu. „Nevedel som, že si to ty, až kým som ťa nevidel urobiť ten skok. Štvoritý salchow, v dvanástich rokoch. Musel som zasiahnuť, inak by si si zničil telo ešte pred vstupom do seniorskej divízie. A potom by si sa nedostal až sem, kam patríš.“

Viktor Nikiforov ho potrebuje. Miestami je stále nemožné prepojiť toho Viktora, ktorého poznal, mladého a drzého a práve tak zúfalého ako Yuri, aby dohnali všetky legendy, ktoré už boli pred nimi; s týmto, ktorý je stále tak trochu decko, dosť nezodpovedný a príšerne zdvorilý, a pritom už je legendou.

„Ty si dôvodom, prečo bolo moje skóre počas posledných sezón tak nízke,“ Yuri prizná a len preto, že má v sebe mnoho šampanského. „Len dva štvorité skoky, zatiaľ čo všetci ostatní mali tri alebo štyri.“

Viktor ho slabo buchne do chrbta, akoby ho káral. „Tvoje skóre nebolo nízke; mal si veľa kombinácií,“ povie. „A práve preto sa o štyri roky vrátiš, aby si k svojmu menu pripísal prvý štvoritý axel v histórii.“

_Naozaj si myslíš, že to dokážem?_ Yuri sa skoro opýta, ale ešte nestratil všetky svoje zábrany a stále má nejakú dôstojnosť, a tak sa len s úsilím odtiahne. Svet sa nakloní na stranu a Viktor ho chytí za plecia, aby nespadol.

Yuri zažmurká na jeho smejúce sa modré oči, nakloní sa a pobozká ho.

Viktor ho neodtisne. Oplatí mu to, jeho bozk je mäkký a suchý a sladký a — iný. Príliš iný. Nudný.

Yuri si sadne a oprie sa, sklamaný tak, až mu je do plaču.

Cíti, ako mu Viktorove ruky otierajú slzy z líc, veľké a drsné zo stoviek pádov a tréningov a nechá si oči zavreté. Uvedomí si, že ruky v jeho spomienkach nikdy takéto nebudú. Navždy zostanú malé, tínedžersky mäkké. Viktor v jeho spomienkach nikdy nezostarne.

„Och, Yura,“ vzdychne Viktor a pritiahne si ho späť do náručia aby sa mohol vyplakať do jeho bundy, dlho, strašne a nahlas.

Aspoňže sa nemusí báť, či sa ho niekto bude niečo pýtať. Je to olympijská dedinka, nie je jediný, kto dnes v noci narieka.

 

 

 

„Nemali by sme to povedať Katsudonovi?“ Yuri vie, že znie príšerne, má zachrípnutý hlas a upchatý nos. Viktor sa zasmeje, drží ho tak, aby sa Yuri neprevrátil, keď ho odprevádza naspäť na izbu.

„A čo presne?“ spýta sa, oči mu šibalsky žiaria. Yuri ho pichne lakťom do obličky. „Au! Yura no tak, násilie nič nerieši.“

„A prečo si sa niečo také nenaučil _predtým_ , ako si mi vrazil do tváre?“ zavrčí Yuri a ešte viac sa zapiera do Viktora, pretože plakal skoro až do vytriezvenia a bolesť hlavy mu už dôverne búši na spánky.

„Bol som mladší, než si teraz ty!“ protestuje Viktor. „Nepamätám si podrobnosti, alebo čokoľvek iné do detailov, až kým som sa nevrátil. Dovtedy to boli len také živé záblesky. Ako neostré, miznúce sny. Aká škoda,“ vzdychne dramaticky. „Keby som si aspoň zapamätal _ako_ urobiť ten Lutz a Flip, miesto toho, že je to proste _možné_. Nemusel by som čakať päť rokov.“

„Buď ticho,“ zamumle Yuri. „Prečo vlastne nie si s  _ním_? Nemali by ste vy dvaja oslavovať, alebo také niečo?“

„Myslíš miesto toho, aby som bozkával neplnoletých tínedžerov?“ skúša Viktor a je _ešte otravnejší_. Bože, Yuri už nevie, čo si má myslieť. Tento Viktor je dosť sexi na to, aby naňho myslel pri masturbovaní, ale to je asi tak všetko. Yuri si nedokáže predstaviť, ako mohol _vyrásť_ do takejto katastrofálnej osoby miesto toho, aby to bolo naopak.

„Vyhýbaš sa otázke,“ podotkne a viac cíti ako vidí, že Viktor podráždene obráti očami.

„Asi je to ten istý dôvod, prečo ty teraz nie si s Otabekom,“ povie. „Môj Yuuri dosť nerád prehráva.“

„Žartuješ, však?“ povie Yuri, neveriac vlastným ušiam. „Vyhral bronz na svojej _prvej_ _olympiáde_.“

„A ja som vyhral zlato,“ povie Viktor. Prídu ku správnym dverám a Yuri hmatká po kľúčoch. Je si celkom istý, že jeho spolubývajúci tu nie je, zrejme oslavuje svoju bronzovú medailu až po gule hlboko v nejakom kanadskom hokejistovi. „Nemôže si pomôcť, Yura. Takisto ako si ty nemôžeš pomôcť, keď vieš, že Otabek vyhral striebro.“

„Aspoň že sa umiestnil,“ trucuje Yuuri a nechá Viktora, aby ho sťažka položil na matrac. Ako predpokladal, izba je prázdna. Viktor sa otočí a prehľadáva Yuriho kufor, vyťahuje staré tričko a tepláky. Hodí ich Yurimu ku hlave.

„Zajtra už bude šťastný,“ povie, a hľadá Yuriho fľašku s vodou, zatiaľ čo Yuri zápasí s oblečením. „Dnes, striebro nenávidí zlato, bronz nenávidí zlato aj striebro, a všetci ostatní nenávidia tých, čo získali nejakú medailu.“

„Prvá noc je vždy najťažšia,“ recituje Yuri a vzdáva sa boja s tričkom. Len si utiahne šnúrky na nohaviciach a natiahne ruku za vodou. Viktor si sadne na prázdnu posteľ a chytí si bradu do dlaní.

„Čo?“ štekne Yuri, keď vyprázdni fľašku a strhne na vlastný hluk. Opice zo šampanského sú hrôza a Viktor, ktorý má na ne nepochopiteľnú toleranciu, naňho zajtra rozhodne nebude brať ohľady.

Viktor pokrúti hlavou a láskavo sa naň usmeje. „Len myslím na to, čo mi kedysi môj Yuuri povedal. _Vtedy som to ešte nevedel, ale ty si bol moja prvá láska_.“ Yuri stuhne. Už to predtým počul, od Katsukiho. Yuri to počul a povedal len, _hnus_.

„No a?“ odváži sa po chvíli opýtať, krv sa mu hrnie do uší.

Viktor zahmká. „Nevedel som, čo tým myslel, keď mi to povedal,“ odvetí. „Myslím, že teraz to už viem.“

Yuri naň v šoku zažmurká a automaticky otvára ústa, ale Viktor naň vrhne ochromujúci pohľad a vráti ho späť na nohy. „To všetko je už minulosť, Yura,“ povie, nežne, akoby ani nevedel, že vrátil Yurimu dar, o ktorom ani nevedel, že ho potrebuje a nič si zaň nepýta. Tento Viktor je milý, a niekedy obetavý a stále celkom dosť zlomyseľný. Miluje niekoho iného, a nie je to tá istá osoba ako predtým.

Yuri zalezie pod prikrývky a mlčí. _Aj ja_ , chce zakričať, ale komu? Tohto Viktora to nezaujíma, a Yuri zase nijak zvlášť netúži po tom, aby mu to oznámil. Ako Viktor povedal, teraz je to už minulosť. „Nabudúce ťa porazím,“ zavolá ešte, keď už Viktor vystupuje na chodbu. Je to dosť hlúpe, sľubovať takéto niečo, veď za štyri roky sa môže všeličo pokaziť; ale chce, aby Viktor vedel, že to pochopil. Že chce Viktorovi vrátiť láskavosť a ukázať mu, čo je _možné_.

Viktor sa zasmeje. „Ako povieš,“ odvetí. „Choď spať, Yura. Ráno to bude lepšie.“

 

 

 

Je to lepšie.

 


End file.
